New meetings
by Lusse Eldalion
Summary: The elves fell silent then, and kept their watching over the elfling, not daring to make a sound, each of them thinking, imagining the possibility that the wish they all had had for many years could now come true.
1. Prologue

**Please, I know it's boring, but read the warnings below!**

**First warning: this has nothing at all to do with my other two stories. Not even a bit. Second: this is the beginning of a story that has refused to leave my head since I first thought of it. I will write it into a series (I think) if anyone seems interested in it. Third and last: I don't know when I'll be able to update. I hope it is soon, but I can't make promises!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother language! **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I have my fairy godmother working on it, but until she gets anything, Middle Earth and its characters belong to Tolkien**

* * *

**Prologue: Found**

"Careful Elrohir!"

Glorfindel tried to slow the blow enough to avoid hurting the twin too much, although he did hit him. The elf hissed as the sparring sword knocked his arm. The golden haired Lord approached him and took his arm.

"Really Elrohir, if I didn't know better I would say that you are a young fool elfling who has never sparred before." Probing the other elf's arm he added "This will bother you some days, but it won't prevent you from practicing. What made you look aside?"

Elrohir had not stopped looking at the bush from where he would swear he had heard a noise.

"I heard something by there. I think there may be some kind of animal."

"An animal distracted you?" said a coming elf, who looked exactly as Elrohir.

"Elladan, I seem to remember an elf who once got distracted by a bird while he was fighting orcs. _Orcs_, Elladan, not Glorfindel with a blunt sword. Can you recall it, Lord Glorfindel? I think that was the longest lecture I have ever-"

"Silence!" Said Glorfindel, who was staring at the bush. Elrohir was not entirely mistaken. There was something there, although it was not an animal. This was far bigger, and it was approaching. Taking a few steps back, he put himself in front of the twins, with his blade in a defensive position. Blunt weapon it may be, but he could very well use it to defend himself.

"Go to the house" he ordered the twins, who had fallen silence as soon as they had understood the seriousness of the situation.

"And miss a good fight? No way" answered Elladan, as he and his brother stood by Glorfindel side.

"To. the. house" repeated Glorfindel, in his obey-me-or-you-will-regret-it-later tone.

"But-"started Elrohir. He could not end because the 'animal' had just emerged from the forest. It looked at them and, with a poor try to keep standing, it passed out. Glorfindel dropped his sword.

"Valar" he whispered. He and the twins, recovered from the sudden impression, ran towards the fallen figure. Elladan caught it and turned it around. Golden strands of hair covered the dirt but fair face of the unconscious elf.

"It is an elf!" murmured Elrohir. "An elfling, for he looks very young"

"Is he…?" said Glorfindel, looking shocked at the bad state of the elfling.

"He is alive, but injured. Badly injured" stated Elladan, whose healer's instincts had been put into alert as soon as the elf had fainted "We must get him to _ada_"

"Go then, quickly" Glorfindel stood and picked his blade up "I'll find the ones who did this"

"Glorfindel" Elrohir stopped the warrior "I know you are angry. We all are. Whoever made this to an unarmed elfling deserves to be taken by Morgoth. But you won't do anything with a blunt sword. Besides, if the attack took place near, we would have heard something, so you would have to walk a great deal before you found something"

"He is right, Lord Glorfindel" agreed Elladan "let us go to the Last Homely House and discuss it with my father and Erestor."

The twin picked the elfling up, startled at the lightness of the injured elf.

"He is so light…" he said "and he looks so young…poor one"

"Let's go, Elladan. He is starting to run a fever" Elrohir added, touching the young elf's brow.

The three elven lords walked towards Elrond's house, hoping there would be still time to save the elfling.

Imladris was silent. The moon had already taken its place at the sky and every elf was walking in dreams. Every elf but three. In the Last Homely House, there was light in a room, where three elves were talking over a fourth, who was lying in a bed, occasionally stirring and moaning as he fought a high fever.

"He is not from here" one of the awaken elves said "there is no missing elfling here, otherwise we would know."

"But he is not from Lorien either, Erestor. I've asked Celebrian and she says she has not seen him ever in her mother's realm" The Lord of Imladris, Elrond, replied .

"And we must not forget the emblem in the brooch of his cloak" Glorfindel added "I had not seen it before. Ever."

"But then…where is he from? Not Imladris nor Lorien… he can't be from Mirkwood either! I only know one elf with gold hair in Mirkwood, and I'm quite certain he is not him."

The elfling choose that moment to move, saying some intelligible words. Elrond stroke his hair and whispered in elvish, trying to calm him down.

"Actually-" Glorfindel started, but he stopped, as if he did not know how to continue. The other elves looked at him.

"Yes?" Erestor encouraged.

"I was just wondering if…if…Elrond, we _do_ know another blond elf from Mirkwood."

Erestor and Elrond paled as they understood what he meant. The healer stopped his stroking.

"You are saying… that he is…"

"It is just an hypothesis. We will have to wait until he awakens. But it is a possibility"

"Glorfindel" Elrond called, standing "if you are right… it would mean that…"

"I know… believe me, I know"

For some minutes, the three elves stayed silent, thinking of the possible consequences of Glorfindel's idea, wishing it to be true, fearing it would open wounds that had healed long ago. No one said anything until, all of sudden, Elrond looked at the elfling's face and said:

"He is trying to wake up!" But before he could do anything, the injured elf opened his eyes and sat up, breathing very quikly. Elrond, being used to startled wakenings, caught him by the shoulders in a strong yet gentle grip, and brought him down. The elf weakly fought for a moment before noticing that he could not move under the other elf's pressure. He laid there, panting as if the mere movement to sit up had been too much.

"Easy, easy" Elrond whispered "You're fine, everything is fine. You are safe now"

The elf seemed to calm down a little.

"Where…?" he tried, but it came out as a whimper.

"You are in Imladris. I am Elrond. We found you in the green, badly injured, but we brought you here and you are fine now"

"When?" the elf said, looking around.

"This morning. Can you recall what happened?"

The elf shook his head.

"No…I…I don't know…" he sounded very confused "Nyme... where is Nyme? I want to go with him. I have to find Nyme…" he tried to get up again.

"Hush, easy, easy. We will find him in the morning" Elrond touched the elfling's brow and frowned when he found it too hot "Now rest, everything will be fine"

Erestor approached then the bed and asked:

"What's your name?"

The seconds he took to answer seemed like ages to the three elves.

"I am.. I'm Le…"

"What?" Glorfindel asked anxiously.

The elfling looked at them as if trying to evaluate the importance of the information he was about to give. "Lervion. I'm Lervion" For a moment, he thought he saw a strange look on the elves eyes. Sadness, disappointment, some kind of hope that disappeared. Before he could think more, it had vanished. Suddenly, darkness started to invade his mind and he had not desire nor strength to fought it this time.

"He is gone." Elrond sighed "For a moment, I really believed that you could be right, Glorfinfel. When he opened his eyes and I saw the color of them. It remembered me so much to him"

"He looks like him, Elrond" Glorfindel neared the Lord "I have never seen anyone so similar to him"

"You can't imagine how much I wish you were right, mellon. I would give anything to make it true, but we cannot be sure, nor we should have hope in something that could vanish in a matter of seconds. Let us not say anything about this. Not yet. Time will reveal the truth and then, we will be able to rejoice or to sadden. But tonight is not the moment. Let the new sun come with renovated hope"

The elves fell silent then, and kept their watching over the elfling, not daring to make a sound, each of them thinking, imagining the possibility that the wish they all had had for many years could now come true.

* * *

**Well? Good? Awful? Reviews? Flames? **


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations

**Thank you very much to all who reviewed, followed or favorited 'New Meetings'! **

**By the way, Lervion is supposed to have around 15 or 16 human years. He is called 'elfling' because, comparing him to Glorfindel or the twins, he is quite young. **

_**Text in cursive: **_** dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Some explanations**

An elf dressed with the tunic of the healers of Imladris was running down a corridor, looking for his lord, Elrond. He would surely be at his study, reading an old book or lecturing his two sons because of a new mishap. A soon as he heard the angry shouts, he knew that his second guess was the correct one. He paused in order to knock the door and brush his messed hair. The voice stopped and a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a red faced Elrond, two downcast elves and a wet Glorfindel.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion" he said, trying to suppress a smile "but he's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up. I'm afraid his injures will aggravate if he keeps stirring as he was when I left"

The Lord nodded and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Very well. Go, I'll follow in a minute" he glared at his sons with a fury that made the healer think that for all the gold in Imladris he wouldn´t like to be at their shoes.

"Meanwhile, as I see that you two are extremely bored, I think you would do great at the kitchens. In fact, the cookers would be glad to have your help for… around two weeks? I am told you are wonderful peeling potatoes!"

"But Ada! We did not know it would fall" complained Elladan. Or maybe it was Elrohir. The healer still had a hard time guessing who was who.

"No 'buts'! You should have thought it twice! Now go somewhere you can be of some use, for once

* * *

_The clouds were a struck of luck. The first one in all that day. They hid the moon enough to allow the elf creep in the camp unseen. It would not be much time before someone noticed his absence and the broken ropes that had kept him tied in the tree until a moment ago, but the elf hoped it would be enough. Finally, he arrived to the safety of the forest, where he was able to move swifter and more silently. He stopped at the large shadow of an elm and peeped into the glade. His elven eyes allowed him to see almost as well at night as a man would at day. He found what he was looking for and moved towards it. His wounded leg protested at the movement, but he pushed the pain aside. There would be time to take care of the wounds later. As quickly as only an elf could be, he reached his destination and whispered:_

"_Nyme._

_The man who was tied to a tree immediately opened his eyes, although he made no other movement, afraid it would attract attention._

"_Nyme, don't move or talk" continued the lf "I'm going to set you free"_

_He noticed the almost imperceptible nod and began undoing the knots._

"_Are you alright" he heard._

"_I'm fine. The leg does not bother me and you know that lashes can't hurt me anymore. Are you alright?_

_The man nodded._

"_Good" he said "one more knot and you are free."_

_Nyme knew that he had been untied when he felt the pressure lessen. It was his turn to take charge. He looked around, taking note that the few brigands that were awake on watch were so drunk that they wouldn´t notice him even if he went and sat down among them. He silently slipped into the forest. _

"_Are you fine?" he asked again to the elf "do you need me to carry you? That wound looks very nasty! Valar, father is going to kill me!_

"_No I'm-"_

"_And your back! That filthy cowards! They will pay for what they've done"_

"_As I already said, lashes can't…" the elf tried again._

"_How dare they? How dare they?_

"_Hush Nyme! They'll hear us! We should-"_

"_I feel as if I could strangle them with my bare hands! And __you__. Don't think that I've forgotten what you did. And neither has dad, little boy. Although I'm sure he will as soon as he sees your wound"._

_The elf flushed._

"_I´m sorry. I am really sorry."_

"_You should be sorry. You had us very worried. But let us go from here. Are you sure you don't need to be carried?"_

"_Nyme, I just told you I am fine!" _

"_Hush, don't shout. They could hear us, although I doubt they will. They are so drunk that we could join them and no one would notice." Nyme looked at his companion "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"_

_The elf had gone pale and looked as if he was about to pass out. He was even trebling a bit._

"_I'm…" he said "I'm fine. Just a bit… cold" that last word sounded more like a question._

"_Cold! Here, take my cloak" Nyme took it off and put it around the other's shoulders. "Better?"_

_But the elf did not answer, because he was not feeling better. His left side had started to burn as if a thousand needles were going through him. He started to fall when he noticed his strength vanish all of sudden._

"_Wha-?!" he heard. He felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. "Look at me" he heard again. "Hey, hey tough boy, look at me."_

_His heart warmed a little when he heard his nickname. Only Nyme called him tough boy. With Nyme he was safe, everything would be alright. If only the burning feeling would stop… The man felt the almost painful throbbing of his heart when he saw the elf could not stand by himself. He seemed well just a moment ago! Breathing deeply, he tried to clear his mid. He was a warrior and he would get them out of there. Suddenly, he heard something. It was a voice, but not a simple one. Nyme immediately knew that the one who had spoken meant death. It chilled the blood in his veins. Screams. Human screams filled the air. Everything seemed to grow darker and cooler, even the trees seemed to be somehow afraid of something. _

'_What a nonsense' he thought 'trees can't be afraid!'_

_The strange cold grew. Now it was not only the elf who was trembling, but Nyme as well, although not as badly as the former. He heard footsteps coming from the glade towards exactly where they were. _

"_Who are you?" he shouted "Show yourself?"_

"_Are you sure you want to see me, fool human?" the voice asked._

_Not at all. Nyme was not sure at all, but that 'someone', that 'thing' was somewhere out there and he had to defend his tough boy. He tried to distinguish something in the darkness. As he took a step back, a dark and tall figure emerged from the trees. Nyme felt an uncomfortable knot of fear in his stomach. _

"_It can't be" he murmured "Valar, we are dead…"_

_The 'thing' walked towards them._

"_You have something my master wants. I'm going to take it. You won't stop me." It approached the two figure and extended his arm towards the elf._

* * *

"No, No! Nyme!" Lervion snapped his eyes open. Immediately, he turned to one side to catch a stick or stone to help Nyme fight the dark creature. But he only found air. He lost his balance and fell over the bed´s edge. However, before hitting the floor, someone grabbed him by the arms, avoiding him a painful and shameful blow.

"Are you alright, boy?!" he heard. Boy. Not 'tough boy'. Not Nyme then. Where was Nyme?

"Where's Nyme?" Lervion asked, still laying in the unknown person's arms, but unable to see his face because he was looking the other way around.

"Who is Nyme, Lervion?" the voice sounded kind.

"Lervion?"

Elrond _was_ astonished. If he wasn't wrong, the elf had said he was called Lervion, why did he now seemed not to know his own name?

"Yes, you told me your name was Lervion, didn't you? Wait, let me put you into a more comfortable position. The floor is not interesting enough to be looking at it!"

Lervion felt himself being turned around, and he bit his lip as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Are you sick?"

"No…I'm fine"

"Yes, you are fine. And I'm an orc" Elrond said, without thinking. It was the usual answer he gave those elves who, having been injured, insisted they were perfectly alright.

"Are you?" asked Lervion with a slight smile. Elrond stared, his speech disappeared at the unexpected answer. Finally, he laughed.

"Elbereth, no! No I'm not nor I would like to!"

"That's what I thought"

Elrond smiled. Then he remembered what he had been about to ask before.

"Lervion…that's your name, isn't it?"

The blond elf looked at him suspiciously. He seemed to think it twice before answering.

"Yes…" although he did not seem to be very sure.

"You said you were named that way two days ago. I told you I'm Elrond, Lord of Imladris, where you are right now. Can´t you remember it?" said a very puzzled healer.

"I don't remember anything, I can just recall…Nyme, where is Nyme? Lervion was growing nervous, so Elrond tried to change the topic.

"Shall we get you into the bed, Lervion?" he started to help the elf up, but the blond one had other intentions. He stood up and took a few unsteady steps away from Elrond.

"Nyme…where do you have him?!"

"Lervion!" Elrond did not approach the elf because he thought it would do more harm than good to do so, due to his agitated state of mind "You have to calm down. Calm down, Lervion"

"Where do you have him!?" he shouted. The door opened and, sword in hand, Glorfindel appeared in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking for the source of trouble.

"No!" Elrond stopped him. That was it. Just in case Lervion was not frightened and agitated enough, let's appear with a sword and look as if he was being threatened. The healer turned his head to Lervion, soothing words already in his mouth, when he noticed that the elf's face had turned even paler and he was looking to both Elrond and Glorfindel as if he had just discovered something very disturbing.

"Elves…" the healer heard him whisper.

"Sorry?" he asked. He could not believe what he had heard.

"You are elves… Oh Valar, elves…elves!"

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, hoping that the warrior could give him a clue of what was going on, but the elf seemed almost more confused than he.

"Lervion, sidh nalmë mellon" he changed into elvish, thinking that the sound of the familiar language would sooth him. The young elf shooked his head.

"No" he said "I don't speak your language. I'm not like you!" he grew more unsteady at his feet.

"Fine, fine! Look, why don't you sit in the bed and then we all talk? We will discuss Nyme, I promise. But get into bed."

Lervion looked at him, trying to decide if he was trustworthy or not. Then, with a nod at Glorfindel, he said:

"Drop the sword. I'll do as you say if he drops the sword."

Glorfindel did so. "I'm sorry" he added "I did not intend to threaten you. When I heard the shouts I thought there was something wrong" Lervion nodded.

"And now that we have come to terms…" intervened Elrond.

Lervion breathed deeply. The rush of energy was starting to fade and he had the feeling that his leg would make him pay the price of walking on it. He stumbled towards the bed. The healer approached and helped him into it.

"I am told" started Elrond "that you were dreaming, weren't you?" Lervion nodded "Let me guess. It seemed real, extremely real."

Lervion frowned, how did that elf know that?

"It is a side effect of one of the medicines I gave you yesterday" continued Elrond. "It makes you dream something as if you were really living it"

"Again" Lervion corrected. Glorfindel looked shocked at him.

"Again? He asked.

"He said that it was as if I were living it. I was living it _again_. I dreamt of what happened to Nyme and me. Now I remember everything" he looked somber now "I remember Nyme. It took him. That…monster took him. That's why I came here, seeking for help. I didn't know where I was, so I just run towards somewhere, hoping I would find someone to help us. I arrived here and I don't remember much else. But" he added with plea "please, you have to help me. You say I told you my name _two_ days ago. He may be dead by now! And it will be because of me!"

"You were unconscious, Lervion, it is not your fault at all. You had a wound on your leg and a high fever. It just broke this morning, although I would not be surprised if it returns. You shouldn't have made any effort, but we can't help that now. Look, we'll do something. You tell us what took Nyme and where it happened and we'll go and save him. But you will stay here recovering until you've gained some strength. Deal?"

"Yes, fine"

"Great. Now tell us, what attacked you?" Elrond looked at the frightened expression that crossed Lervin's face for a moment and it made him wonder what horror had those young eyes seen.

"It was a… it was a Nazgûl. Valar help us, it was a Nazgûl" Lervion seemed almost desperate. Glorfindel and Elrond grew pale.

"A… Nazgûl?" repeated Glorfindel.

"Yes… he wanted something. Something I had, although I swear I don't know what it was! It approached us, but before he could touch me, Nyme jumped between us and ordered me to run. I… I didn't want to, but he pushed me and I could just… I shouldn't have left him, I didn't know what to do…I…" Lervion buried his face into his hands.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, who looked him back. A Nazgûl worsened quite a lot the situation, because it was not a simple dark creature. It belonged to darkness and fear themselves, it only lived for obeying its Lord and killing. The healer sat by the bed and put his arm around Lervion's shoulders.

"Do not fret" he encouraged "there is still time to save him. Tell us where we have to go and we will find your friend"

"My brother" murmured Lervion "He is not my friend, he is my brother"

"Your brother? Intervened Glorfindel, exchanging a glance with Elrond "so Nyme is your brother. Lervion and Nyme, not very common names among elves"

"He is not an elf. He is a man"

"A man?! But then… he is not your blood brother?" asked intrigued Elrond. This story just kept growing stranger and stranger.

"Blood is not the only thing that makes us brothers or sisters. We may not be united by 'blood', but that does not matter. We are brothers. And his family is my family, no matter the race"

"I didn't mean to offend you, excuse me if I did. I understand you completely and I agree with you" apologized Elrond "but there is something I don't understand. Your family, I'm talking about your elvish parents, where are they? And where do you live?"

"There is not a 'we'. There is only a 'me'" Lervion looked down "My parents were killed a long time ago"

* * *

**Reviews Responses:**

**Guest 1: ****Thank you for reviewing! **

**LOTCR****: (I love your name!) Hahahaha, You think Lervion looks like Legolas? Let's see if your thoughts are correct! ;) We could abduct him, you're right, although I'm not sure if Elrond would allow us to… Thank you very much for reviewing! **

**Guest 2:**** Thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Well? Good? Awful? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**Thank you for all those who reviewed/followed/favorited 'New meetings'! I'm really glad you are enjoying my story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

"He keeps having nightmares"

"I know. I'll try to keep him as still as I can"

"Good, I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't let him get up if he wakes"

"Don't worry, I won't"

* * *

_Music. Darkness and music. All his dreams started like that, the same melody and the same darkness. Then, fire. It started as a little flame, but it extended until it swallowed the darkness. Lervion did not know what he preferred: the impenetrable darkness or the harming fire. Neither, surely. Suddenly, he saw himself in the arms of a man. He knew him: it was his adoptive father, Nyme's father._

"_What's your name?" he asked the elfling. But the little one did not answer, so he asked again until he got it._

"_Are your parents with you?" _

"_No… they are not here" said the elfling._

_The dream changed, but the people in it were the same. _

"_It is incautious to reveal your name to someone you don't know" he was saying "never reveal yours. Think of a false one and set it up when you need it. "_

_The elf nodded. _

"_Lervion" he said "strangers will know me as Lervion"_

"_Lervion will do. Remember it. It could very well save your life someday"_

_The dream changed again. A young elleth was looking at him kindly and she was moving her lips, but Lervion could not hear what she was saying. _

"_I can't hear you" he said "I can't hear what you're saying"_

_The elleth started to go away, smiling._

"_No, wait. Wait a moment" Lervion wanted to go with her, but he could not move "Wait!"_

* * *

"Wait" Lervion whispered. He opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling.

"Wait for what?" he heard. He looked towards the voice and saw an elf who was smiling at him.

"It was a dream" he explained.

"And someone was leaving you?" The elf sat on the bed and touched Lervion's brow "Bad luck. Maybe next time you will convince him -or should I say her?- to stay" Both elves smiled.

"Who are you? Where's Lord Elrond?" Lervion asked.

"My name is Elladan. Elrond is my father and he had to solve some problems, but he'll be here as soon as he can. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better than before" Lervion _did_ feel better. His leg almost did not hurt him, which made him wonder how much time he had been in Imladris. He looked around and, for the first time, he stopped to properly study the room where he was. The blue curtains were drawn, allowing just a bit of light into the room. The walls were painted in a clearer blue, in a perfect combination of colors. Lervion's eyes stopped on a table full of strange looking herbs and a knife, along with some recipients with what looked like water. The room itself was beautiful, but it seemed a bit empty. Returning his attention to the smiling elf, he said:

"For how long have I been here?"

"Two days" Elladan answered "Today is the third day's morning. You were talking yesterday with my father and Lord Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel?" asked Lervion, frowning. That name had stirred something on his mind.

"Yes, he is the blond elf" At the shocked expression of the elf, Elladan inquired "Did you know him?"

"Not, it's only that… the name sounds familiar to me. I think I may have heard it before, but I don't know where."

"Well, that's not strange. After all, Glorfindel _killed_ a Balrog, and it is something that it's not soon forgotten. Maybe you heard the story."

"Maybe" Lervion said, unsure "although I'm not certain…"

"Anyway" Elladan got up and went to the table, picking the scattered herbs and putting them into a basket "My father asked me to tell you that he has sent a party of elves to the place you told him the Nazgûl had attacked you. It is leaded by Glorfindel, so I would not worry. If anyone can save your brother, that's him" Elladan wished he were as sure as he sounded "So, meanwhile, time to have lunch!"

Elladan approached the bed unfolding a bundle of leaves which contained something that looked like bread. He handed it to Lervion.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Lembas, of course! It is an elvish bread. It gives you energy for the whole day! I was supposed to give you some broth, but I thought you would like this better!"

Lervion nibbled the Lemba. "Wow" he exclaimed "this is really good!"

"I knew you would like it" laughed Elladan "Now eat it all"

Lervion put the lemba down. "It _is_ good, but I'm not really hungry…"

"Are you sick? Nausated?"

"No"

"Then you have to eat it. It has been two days since you ate something solid and you need all the energy you can manage" Elladan was not only worried for the days Lervion had not eaten. The elf was thin, muscled but thin and the son of Elrond had set out to make him gain a bit of weight while he was in Imladris. He silently looked at Lervion and thought about the strange life of the elf. He wondered how and when had his parents died and how he had ended up with a family of mortals. Then Lervion looked at him and smiled:

"Is there something wrong? I'm eating it!"

Elladan frowned. Since the first time he had seen the elf, a strange feeling had denied to leave him. There was something on that face, on the smile, on the way he tilted his head that reminded him to… no, no, impossible, it couldn't be. And yet…

"Have we met before?" he asked him, curiously.

"Not that I remember. Actually, I can't remember much about my past, so I can't really tell you"

Before Elladan could ask him what he meant, someone knocked the door.

"Hello" appeared Elrohir "I see you're awake! I came to see how you were." Elrohir came into the room, closing the door behind him. He put himself at Elladan's side.

"You are twins?" smiled Lervion.

"Yes!" Elladan was pleasantly surprised. "Good! You are the first one who does not get shocked at seeing us"

"It is not the first time I've seen twins. There are quite a few of them in my father's city"

"Then you have advantage. There are much more twins among the men than among the elves, that's why people get confused when they see us"

"It must be funny, though. To have someone identical to you. Imagine the things you could do. Have you ever tried to change names?" Lervion's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Sure we have! But I don't know why, my father doesn't get to see the funny point on it. He is always saying something about how two grown elves should know how to behave. Do you have to become necessarily a boring person when you are no longer a child?"

"People have no humor"

"Not even a bit" The three of them smiled at each other.

"By the way" said Lervion "You should extinguish the lantern you have at the entrance of the valley. If I was able to find Imladris it was because of its light. Nowadays, with so many dark creatures walking around, a signal that shows the location of Imladris might be dangerous- Did I say something wrong?"

The cheer of Elladan and Elrohir's faces had faded.

"No, it's alright. It is just that that lantern is there for a reason that brings back no happy memories. You say its light guided you?"

"Yes, I was about to give up when I saw it. The sun had not rose yet, so I could see its glow even from far away"

"It is strange… It has been there for a long time, but no one had seen it before. You are the first who notices it "Elladan examined Lervion carefully "Are you sure we have not met before?"

"It's true" Intervened Elrohir, approaching to the elf "Your face looks familiar to me as well" The twins crossed a quick but full of questions glance.

"I don't know, perhaps. Maybe before my parents were killed they brought me here and we met" Lervion stirred on his bed. This topic was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"What was the name of your parents?"

"I can't remember. Why did you say you have that lantern?" The twins noticed the change of topic, but did not push further.

"Someone we all loved deeply disappeared. When it happened, all the elven realms lighted a lantern on their entrance. That way, if he ever returned home, he would be able to see the way back"

* * *

"There are more traces here. Of men as well"

Glorfindel walked towards the place where one of the elves of the party was pointing. He bent and caught a piece of fabric hooked in a branch. It was, doubtlessly, from a man. He then approached to the blood stained ground. As before, he sensed that something very dark had been there a few days ago. Something as a Black Rider.

"We have not found anyone, Lord Glrofindel. No men nor corpses. There are orc's traces ahead. It seems they left a little before we arrived. You want us to go after them? We are enough to finish with them"

"No. I know we would overrun them, but I want to go back to Imladris as soon as possible. Lord Elrond asked me to inform him the sooner the better. We can deal with them later "Looking at the sun, he added "Let's go. There is nothing else we can do here"

* * *

"I want to go" Lervion looked to the just arrived Elrond "I must go to my father"

"With your mortal father? Not yet, Lervion, wait till you are fully healed"

"I am already healed. I'm perfectly fine. My father must be frenetic. He does not know where I am, and who knows if he has heard about Nyme. I have to go with him"

Elrond bit his lower lip. He _had_ to make Lervion stay, at least a bit more, until he had been able to investigate further. But how to convince him? He looked quite decided to leave.

"Lervion, you can't leave yet. I was going to send a letter saying that you were here, healing. That way your father will know that you are safe"

"Lord Elrond, I am really thankful for everything you have provided me. You have saved my life and you have all been very kind to me, but I have to go"

"Tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow. Glorfindel will be already here with news from you brother and you will be able to leave"

Lervion nodded "Alright, tomorrow"

* * *

That night, Erestor went to Elrond's study. He found the Lord sitting by the fire, with a cup of wine at the hand.

"Elrond" Erestor warned of his presence. The healer seemed to wake from his reverie and smiled to his advisor.

"Erestor, forgive me, I was lost in thoughts"

Erestor served himself some wine and sat next to Elrond. "What were you thinking so deeply about?"

"Lervion, who else? He has told me today that he wants to go to his father -his _mortal_ one, I mean. I understand he wants to see him, but I can't allow him to go, not yet. I asked him to wait until tomorrow"

Erestor nodded "Have you made any new discoveries?"

"Yes, although it only adds mystery to his life. He has two scars, strange ones. One on his back and another on his side, both are old. The one of his back goes from his left shoulder to the beginning of the hip. It looks like a whip scar, but it makes no sense! Elves do not have scars, at least not because of lashes. And the touch of his skin on his back… it feels strange, kind of rough."

"And the side one?"

"That's even stranger. It had to be quite painful, according to the place where it is, but it is not very deep. Had it been a normal wound, it would not have left a scar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" Elrond said, slowly "That the sword that made him that injury was impregnated with Morgul's posion"

* * *

**Strange elf, this Lervion… Elrond must be really puzzled. Anyone has any theories about who Lervion is or what happened to him? I'm sure you all have something thought… write it on that little, beautiful box below! **

**Review Responses:**

**LOTCR: **You are right! We actually can kidnap him! The only problem is how to get to Imladris… I guess we will have to find some kind of transporting machine or something to get us there. Any ideas? And once we are there, before kidnapping our dear elf, we could go sightseeing. I'm told Edoras is really beautiful at this time of the year. I am sooo glad I got you worried! I hope I will be able to worry you as well in the following chapter ;) And about Gollum… the elves in Imladris would be puzzled. First, someone makes Elrond sleep with nothing but a clothe with strange smelling and now, an ugly creature wants to bite their necks and thinks they are fishes… quite a mess. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: Lies

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited 'New meetings'!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lies**

"Today! You said I would be able to go today! We agreed on it!"

"I'm just saying that you are not completely fine"

"Fine? But… how much fine do you want me to be? I've never been better!"

Lervion couldn't believe what Elrond was saying. Just the day before he had told him that he would leave Imladris next day, and now he still wanted to delay the moment again? Besides, what he said was true: his injure was totally healed, he had not had fever since two days ago, he was perfectly fine to go.

"Lervion" said Elrond; "wait a bit more. Glorfindel is due to return this afternoon, with news about your brother" That seemed to calm him down a little, to Elrond's relieve.

"Alright" the elf said "I'll wait till this afternoon. And then I will definitely _go"_

"Fine, this afternoon. Elladan, Elrohir" Elrond called his sons "come with me. We have to prepare an escort to accompany him back to his city"

"I don't need an escort"

"Nonsense. It is more than four days on horseback and you would can´t overnight alone at the forest"

"I'm not a four year old boy, it's not the first time I've travelled alone"

"No, you are not four years, but you are not old enough yet"

Lervion laughed bitterly 'Old enough… if you knew' he thought. Those elves were really kind to him, more than he would have expected, but they knew nothing at all about him, about his life or what he had been through. And they need not to know. "Why do I have the feeling that you don't want me to go?" he asked.

"That's not true" Elrond hid his blush "You can go if you want, but I would like you to stay some more time… I know, I know" he added as a response to Lervion's face "I said you could go and you will go. Now, stay here. I'll be back in no time"

Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond left the room. The twins turned to the warriors quarters, but their father stopped them.

"No" he said "Follow me. There is something you must know" and calling a page, he added "Find Eretor. Tell him to go to my study"

The twins, mystified, followed Elrond through the corridors. The healer did not say a word; nor Elladan and Elrohir, in spite of being full of questions. They sensed something _very_ important was going on, and their curiosity demanded for information, but they had learned to be discreet when their father looked so serious. They finally arrived to the room. Some second later, Erestor entered as well.

"Elladan, Elrohir" started Elrond "as I already said, there's something you must know" looking towards Erestor, he continued " we believe Lervion is not who he says he is"

Before giving the healer a chance to explain himself, Elladan said:

"It is him, isn't he? It is him"

Elrond and Erestor looked at him, shocked "How…?"

"Ada, have you seen his smile? It is _exactly_ like him. The hair, the eyes, even the way he moves. It has to be him. Besides… we still have the lantern"

"The lantern? You mean-"

"Yes" continued Elrohir "He told us that the lantern had guided him, that he would not have been able to find Imladris if not for it. It guided him, ada" Elrohir looked exited "Everything fits. Ada, I know we should not hold many illusions but… I just can't help it. Tell me it is him"

Elrond looked tenderly at his sons, whose eyes were suspiciously bright. Erestor was looking at them with the same tenderness. He understood it had to be hard for them. To wish something so deeply and yet being afraid of the possibility of seeing it vanishes. Many years had passed since it happened, but the pain was still near. It had been almost unbearable for him to cope with the situation then, but the twins had taken the worst of it. After all, they had loved him as a brother since the day he had been born. And then, all of sudden, he had been taken from their lives with no mercy at all. "Ion nin" he said "We cannot be sure yet. Even though, I think there are too many coincidences to be a chance. What puzzles me the most is the fact that he has said that his parents are dead and he doesn't seem to-" Just then, someone knocked the door "Don't say a word about this. Not even to you mother or Arwen" he warned, as he walked towards the entrance of the room "I want to be completely sure before saying anything. And I want to talk to Lervion first. If he really doesn't remember anything, this could be quite a shock" He opened the door and found Glorfindel at the corridor, giving instructions to a warrior "Glorfindel! When have you returned? Did you find something out?"

"Just now and no. As we supposed, there was no one in the forest" he dismissed the other elf and came into the room, closing the door behind him "How is our little guest?"

"Better, much better. In fact, he is demanding to go"

"Is he? And what are you going to do about it…?" he stopped, glancing at the twins and wondering if he should continue or not. Elrond handed him a cup of wine and pushed him into a chair before saying:

"They know. We were talking about that just now. We have not discovered much, although what we have found out may prove to be pretty useful. Can you remember the lantern that Lady Galadriel advised to light at the entrance of every elven realm?" he waited from Glorfindel to nod "Lervion followed its light. He said he would not have been able to find Imladris if not for it"

Glorfindel looked at him in disbelief "No one has ever seen the light of that lantern before! Elrond, this is too much to be a mere coincidence. Lady Galadriel's advices have always been premonitory, and this can be nothing but the proof of it!"

Elrond smiled. The warrior seemed to be as anxious as the twins. He really hoped all that situation ended well, if it didn't… there would be more than one heart broken. "As I was telling them" he continued "what shocks me the most is that he says that his parents are dead and he showed no signs of recognition at seeing us or Imladris. If he is who we think he is, he should have recognized something! He was young when it happened, but not so much not to remember _anything_"

"Who knows what may have happened to him?" Erestor intervened, sitting in front of Glrofindel "There may have been some kind of memory loss"

"Perhaps. But that's something we will have to deal with later. Now" the healer turned to Glorfindel "tell us what you saw"

Glrofindel took a sip of his wine and waited for the twins to sit in the coach before starting "As I said, there was no one at the glade. However, we found blood on the ground, and not just a few tears. There was some at the glade and more inside the forest. And we found men traces everywhere. I'm afraid it may be already too late for Nyme" Glorfindel said downcast. Elrond softly squeezed his shoulder. He understood it was difficult to accept failure, but they would have to carry on.

"We will have to tell Lervion" he said, pacing the study "But we cannot tell him there may be no hope for his brother, at least not until we have contacted with his father… his mortal one, I mean. I will say Nyme was not there and that we will keep looking for him."

* * *

"What do you mean with 'not there'? You didn't find anything? That makes no sense. I clearly remember the brigands camp and that was not 'anything'" Lervion shook his head in disapproval. Those elves were driving him mad. First, they didn't want to let him go. Now, there was nothing on the glade where he knew there ought to be camp. Or, at least, part of it, for he doubted the Nazgûl had let the men go away unharmed.

"There was nothing, Lervion" Glrofindel repeated for the third time. That elfling was starting to try his patient "I did feel something dark had been there recently, but I promise we found no one! The only thing we saw was blood on the ground of the glade" The warrior omitted saying that there was more of it inside the forest, where Lervion had said they had been attacked; "Blood and some traces of men, which I suppose belonged to the brigands"

"So then it took Nyme" Lervion stopped his walking around the room to look to Elrond and Glrofindel.

"Lervion" the healer said, talking as to a children "I don't know where or how he is. However, I have to ask you not to have too much hope. I know it's hard but… it will be far worse if you have your hopes high and then…" Elrond did not know how to continue.

"And then he is dead. Say it. You think he is dead" He resumed his walking and he added in a lower voice "Dead because of me. Don't try to dissuade me, Lord Elrond! I have my reasons to know that I am to blame"

"If you mean what you told us, you can't hold yourself guilty!" the healer approached to the elf and took him by the shoulders "it is true that you should not have gone to into the forest alone and badly armed, but it is not your fault that those men captured you. You could do nothing either about your brother. It was his decision go alone in your search. And you cannot really think that the Nazgûl presence was your fault!"

Lervion shook off from the healer's grip and walked towards the window "You don't understand" he had a sad smile on his face "I don't mean that. It is something else. Something darker, older…" The elf stared at the green outside the palace although his mind was far away, walking through the tunnels of a cold cave, in a dark cellar where a small elfling sobbed and- "No" he said, shaking his head as he shooed bad memories "This is not the place nor the time to bring it back. Lord Elrond, I'm extremely grateful for the attention you have provided to me. The same goes for you, Lord Glrofindel. I have no doubt my father will send you his thanks for saving my life. Now, if you will forgive me, I have to go"

Lervion looked at Elrond, waiting for his permission. The healer nodded.

"Alright. But before you go" he approached to the table, where a jar with wine and some glasses were. He served the cups and handed them to the other elves "it is a custom among elves to drink wine before farewell"

If Lervion found this custom strange, he did not say anything. He took the cup and drank its content. "Thank you again. Now I will-" He stopped there. Suddenly, he was feeling dizzy. He heard his cup crashing against the floor before everything went black. Glorfindel caught the now unconscious elf and laid him on the bed.

"An elvish custom?" he said "Really? I thought you would come up with something better, Elrond"

The healer shrugged "I didn't know what to say!"

"Anyway. It has not been very fair to drug him. He will be quite angry when he wakes, and not without reason".

"I know and I'm sorry. But it was the only way. He just _can't_ go yet. If only he were not so impatient!".

* * *

"Drugged him? Ada, you drugged him?" Elladan asked incredulous "How could you drug him!?"

"First Glrofindel, then Erestor" he pointed the elf, who was sitting in a chair looking amused "and now you! My own son trying to teach me how to behave! For the last time: I had to keep him from going! And the only way to do so was drugging him. And it is not as if you had done much else to retain him here" Elrond was really tired of explaining the reasons of his action. It was not as if he had thrown him into the dungeons!

"I know but… to drug him? I'm not sure if it is the best way to gain his confidence"

"What is done is done. Now let's think how we can break him our suspicion without being too much of a shock"

"I don't think it is possible to say such a thing avoiding shock. Especially if he does not even suspect it. If he just remembered something…"

"Elrond" called Erestor "what if we are precipitating ourselves? What if… if he is not him?. Don't misunderstand me" He got up and walked to the healer and his son "there is nothing else I wish more than to know that we are right but…"

Elrond sighed "It has to be him, Erestor. There are too many coincidences. But I understand your doubts. I have them myself"

"Actually" Elladan intervened "There _is_ a way to know if it is him. A last trial. If it fits, it is him"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to ask him when his parents died, or when he thinks they died and what happened afterwards. If he says they were killed and right after that he went to live with humans, then it is not him. If he says something about-"

"About Vanwe" Erestor finished.

"Exactly" conceded the twin "Assuming it is him, I am sure he must remember Vanwe. He may not remember anything about his life before the 'death' of his parents, but he has to know something about Vanwe, who may even have something to do with his memory loss"

"Regarding that" said Elrond "I have discovered something" He went to the shelves and picked a book "I read something on this book that may help us" He passed through the pages until he found what he was looking for "Here it is. Look, when you are very young, a child, and you go through a traumatic experience, there may be some kind of temporary memory loss. Normally, it comes back with time, but, with the help of some drugs, you may prevent the child from recovering his memory. _And_, you may even influence him to believe that something that did not really happened was real by telling him what you want him to believe and using some hallucinogenic drugs. For example, you might be able to convince a child- an elfling- who has been through a traumatic event that his parents are… dead"

Erestor and Elladan paled at the implications of that. If Elrond was right, and he rarely wasn't, what Lervion thought about his parents could be false, just a figment of a manipulated memory.

"Valar that's horrible. To make someone forget about his past, to play with his mind that way… it is just horrible"

"That's the word, Elladan" His father said. The three elves fell into silence, wondering how someone could be so mean to do that to a child.

"But, the memories… can they be brought back?" Erestor asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, given enough time, he may be able to remember something, some parts of his past. However, I'm afraid I can't be sure"

Elrond sat on the couch beside the fire. He stared at the flames, which danced graciously with a mix of colors. They couldn't be sure about anything that surrounded Lervion's true identity or his mysterious life, but there was something he could be certain about: the next day would shed some light.

* * *

**Well? Good? Horrible? Who will this Vanwe be? Please review! If you do, your favorite fictional character will appear at your kitchen tonight at 3.00 AM asking for food (come one, you can't let this opportunity pass!)**

**Review Replies:**

**Lizz****: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you are liking my story so far. I hope you keep reading it!

**LORCR: **I thought of the Doctor as well! He can carry us there with his Tardis! I would be delighted! I would meet the Doctor (can he be the Tenth?) and I would see how much bigger the Tardis is on the inside! ;) Wow, Lervion is Legolas? You think so? Really? Hmmmmmm, who knows? Maybe you are right… maybe you are not…. You'll find out soon! But… you know who would already know? You know who? Sherlock would! He would! Because he is too clever for his own good! Too clever! And John is quite clever as well, although not as much as Sherlock! And I can't wait for the new season! You have brought up such a painful topic…. This hiatus is really breaking my heart… now I will have to sit in a corner sobbing and looking to my numerous posters of Sherlock. Moffat! Gatiss! Come one!


	5. Chapter 4: New meetings

**I wanted to update yesterday, but I couldn't find a moment to edit the chapter. **

**I have bad news: Finals are coming. And I need a really good mark on them if I want to get into University, so I may not be able to update next week, or even the following one. But I will make an effort to have next chapter edited as soon as I can, I promise!**

**Well, as always, enjoy the chapter! (I think you will find this one more interesting than the rest) **

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Elleth: singular for she-elf**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New meetings**

_Again. Fire. Fire and a melody. Shouts, cries, all surrounded by a tongue of fire. The same kind eyes of the same kind elleth, who went away, out of Lervion's reach. Suddenly, a dark room. A cellar with no windows. A laugh filled the air and Lervion knew he had to hide. No matter how, no matter where, he had to find shelter from than voice. However, he knew there was no way out. He could just sit in a corner and be as silent as he could, even if it meant to hold his breath for some time. But the elf knew it was useless. He would be seen. He was __always __seen._

Lervion opened his eyes. It took him a while to get accustomed to the light, but when he did, he did not recognize the place. Where was he? Then he remembered. He was in Imladris, under Lord Elrond care. Soon, he would return to his father and they would look for Nyme and…no. Lervion frowned as he realized there was something amiss. He had been about to leave. He had bid farewell to Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel when he had… blacked out? Really? Had he fainted? He shook his head, trying to force memories back. He had had a cup, he had drunk it and then he had felt dizzy…

"They drugged me?" he said to no one, with a mix of anger and disbelievement "I can't believe it, they drugged me?!" He sat on his bed, not very sure of what to do next, until he saw the window on the wall. Coming to a decision, he got up and reached it. If those elves insisted on retaining him there without his consent, he would have to take the matter into his own hands. Opening the window, he leaned to measure the distance to the floor, wondering if he would be able to jump down without breaking some bone. However, his plans were frustrated when he heard the crack of the opening door. Turning, he faced a shocked Lord Elrond who, judging from his expression, hadn't expected him to be at feet, or maybe even awake.

"What are you doing?" The healer asked, approaching to close the window "Were you really going to _jump_? You would have killed yourself!"

"What am I? A prisoner?" Lervion ignored the healer's previous question and talked angrily "Is that what I am, isn't it? All this time… a prisoner?"

"No!" Elrond took Lervion by the shoulders "Not at all! I'm sorry if we gave you that impression. It is just that… that you couldn't leave yet"

"Yet?" Lervion was startled "What do you mean? No, never mind. Lord Elrond, if I'm your prisoner, I would dearly know _why_. Was it for money, a ransom perhaps? Although you don't really look like you need it"

"Lervion. Trust me, you are not a prisoner. The Valar know I would never have… drugged you" Lord Elrond said it with regret "had I not had a good reason"

"Then tell me what reason is that!" Lervion demanded.

Elrond did not quite know how to answer that dreadful question. "Well…." He tried "Very important reason indeed that… "He sighed and made up his mind. The time had come. "Lervion, come with me. I want you to know something"

Elrond led the elf by the corridors of the palace, passing through numerous rooms and open zones. Due to the hurry the healer seemed to be in, Lervion could only have glimpses of the great variety of rooms. He saw a very large library, with lots of paintings of elves, battles and beautiful sceneries on its walls, and what he supposed it was a dinning room. The few elves they met were too busy either reading, writing or sparring to pay attention to the passing ones, so they were not bothered on their way. Just when Lervion thought they were not really going anywhere and it was another trick to make him stay, Elrond, who hadn´t uttered a word, stopped before a closed room. The blond elf immediately knew that was a special wing of the house: it was more quiet, with elegantly decorated corridors and with wide windows which allowed a clear light into them.

"This" said Elrond, talking at last "is the corridor where my family and I have our rooms. There are other rooms as well, which we use to accommodate the guests. Some of them are only used by the elves that come to visit, and this one" he pointed the closed door "is a good example of it. I want to show it to you"

"Right, why I don't really understand what you want" Lervion was mystified.

"You will, don't worry. You will" After a moment of hesitation, Elrond inhaled and opened the door.

The room was big and bright, but it was not that what attracted Lervion's attention. Neither was the red curtains at the balcony's sides, from which one could see the forest, nor the beautiful pattern of the bedspread that covered a double bed at the right side of the room. He did not even noticed the cradle at the middle of the bedroom, which looked as if no one had used it in a very long time.

No. Lervion had only eyes for the picture that was hanged above the bed. He looked at the three figures it represented. There was a blond elf with a light crown, that smiled kindly, and an elleth, brown hair, green eyes and an even kinder smile. She hold on her arms a baby elf, who could count no more than a handful of summers. The baby had clearly took after the blond elf, who Lervion supposed was the elfling's father, but there was something on his smile that reminded him to the elleth.

"They are Thranduil and Enery, King and Queen of the Woodland Realm, commonly known as Mirkwood. They are- _were_\- frequent visitors to Imladris"

"What happened? Why did they stop coming here?" Lervion did not took his eyes away from the picture, there was something on the elleth that looked familiar to him, although he did not know why.

"Something terrible happened. Something that threatened to destroy all the happiness they had known. They lost their son"

This time, Lervion _did_ look at Elrond "They lost the baby? That's awful… how did he die?"

"He didn't. The elfling was lost- literally- he disappeared. Well, saying it properly, he was kidnapped. When he counted no more than a few years, six in men's reckoning, a party of western men, leaded by a dark elf, attacked the camp where he and his parents were. They were coming back home from a visit here. The elves fought with great courage, always maintaining the elfling away from the clash of the metal, but they did not know that the dark elf's plans were to take him. They weren`t aware of the evil plans of the elf until they found out that the warrior that protected the elfling had been killed, and the child taken. A fire had been started by this dark elf so he could escape easily with the kidnapped child. Of course, all the Mirkwood warriors set off a search for the disappeared prince, and so did we in Imladris and the elves of Lothlorien, but the elfling was never found. It was then when we lighted a lantern at the entrance of each elven realm by advice of the Lady of Lorien, Galadriel, as I think you were told by my sons" Lord Elrond paused, looking at Lervion, and then he continued "However, not so long ago, we heard news of underground tunnels and a fort built in the rock, where a dark elf inhabited. Of course, we resumed the searches and we even got to find, with much difficulty, the fort. But when we arrived, we found none, nor elf nor man. All our hopes were destroyed just again, and it did nothing to improve the pain of the King and the Queen, who still grief for their lost son".

Elrond had been eyeing Lervion as he spoke, and got the reaction he had been waiting for. The elf had been approaching to the portrait, examining it very carefully. When he heard of the dark elf, he seemed startled at the beginning, trying to hide his shock later. The Lord waited a few seconds, thinking Lervion would say something, but he just stared at the baby on the painting. Finally, the Lord said:

"Legolas", thinking that Lervion would like to know the name of the elfling he was staring at. However, something unexpected happened.

"Yes?" Lervion turned and looked at the Lord. Then he frowned " … how do you know my name?"

Elrond felt his knees buckled as the blood run away from his face. His heart was racing painfully. He had been preparing for that moment all the past night- all his life_\- _but now that he was living it, he found out that all his preparation was of no use.

"Valar…" he muttered, as he fought back tears "Oh Valar"

Elrond felt really stupid. The moment he had been longing for, and the only thing he could say was 'Valar'?

Lervion approached him "Are you alright? Do you need help?" He had noticed the sudden paleness of the healer. Then he noticed that Lord Elrond was constantly looking from him to the picture "What's going on? And how did you know my name?" He started to grow anxious.

"Legolas… is you name?" asked Elrond, with a knot in his throat.

"Yes, it is. Although I'm also known as Lervion. I usually give the latter to people I don't know very well" He looked ashamed "Had I known you meant no harm, I would not have hidden my real name, but I was confused at the time"

Elrond was not really listening, emotion was overwhelming; Legolas… the elfling he had loved and missed as his if he were his own son, was there, by his side, touching his arm. He just wanted to hug him and never let him go, just in case he would disappeared again.

"Legolas" he did not know how to say it "Legolas was the name of the elfling"

Done. He had said it. Now, he would wait and see the effect, which came rather quickly.

"Sorry? What do you mean? The elfling? The… lost one? No, no, wait a moment. I'm…. I'm sorry, but it's not what you think" He had a nervous smile on his face. He took a few steps back.

"Wait, Lervion… Legolas. Wait, let me explain"

"No, I know what you are thinking. You have been wishing you would find that prince of yours and now that has appeared a blond elf that, casually, shares his name, let's think it is him. I'm sorry but no. I understand how you feel and what happened is really horrible, but not at all" He was now near the door.

"Legolas… you know it. Well, maybe you didn't exactly knew, but you had to suspect it at the least. You have reacted way too quickly for one who had not even the smallest idea of what was happening"

"Don't call me that! I'm still Lervion to you. And will always be!" He grabbed the door "I'm Lervion and my elvish parents are _dead_. Any names or physical coincidences are no more than pure chance"

"Legolas-"

"Don't call me that!" The elf was really agitated and Elrond saw a sparkle on his eyes "You don't know what you are saying! I want to go home, with dad and Nyme" Leave me alone!" He violently turned and opened the door.

"Vanwe" whispered Elrond. Lervion stopped as if he had become stone. He slowly faced the healer, tears now totally visible.

"What did you say" he whispered back, with a broken voice.

"Vanwe. It is the name of the dark elf who took the elfling. He was Vanwe. Legolas would be the exact age as you. He was blond, with blue eyes, tall and thin. He took after his dad, but he had the heart of his mum. And he was kidnapped by Vanwe"

Lervion felt his face wet. He closed the door and leaned on it. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor and buried his face on his hands. Elrond was at his side at the moment.

"Legolas…"

"Shut up! You don't know me! You have no right to come to me and destroy my life! You _can't_ do this!"

"It's true" Elrond talked smoothly "I have no right. And I wish it had been other way, but you insisted of going and I did not know what to do"

The healer noticed that Lervion was trembling and wondered if he was about to have a panic attack. It would be understandable, taken the circumstances. He stroked the blond hair, whispering "It's alright, it will all be fine. Don't worry, everything will be fine"

"Lord Elrond" muttered Lervion.

"Yes?"

"I… I _was_ kidnapped by an elf called Vanwe many years ago, just as you said, but there is something wrong. I clearly remember my parents being killed, and, judging the way you were talking before, these Thranduil and Enery are not dead. I can't be the one you are looking for"

Elrond noticed the hopeful note in which the elf had stated the last sentence "Lervion… I have been investigating. There are ways to make someone believe that something that has not happened is real"

"No. I remember it. Don't try to persuade me. I… I just _can't _ be him. I… you don't understand… I don't want to be him. And that Thranduil, believe me, he'd better not want me as a son"

"Lego- Lervion! Don't say such! How is your father not going to want you?"

"You know nothing about me. I'm not like you. I was brought up in darkness, and it has become a part of me. I am not an elf"

"That's nonsense. You are an elf, no matter where you were risen. Lervion, look at me" He took his chin and forced him to look at him "Listen to me. It is hard to accept it, but I'm completely sure you are him"

"No, there must be some kind of a mistake. I can't…" He could not finish the sentence.

"Lervion, you are Prince Legolas Thranduilion. Your parents are alive, they are Thranduil and Enery of the Woodland Realm" Then, passing an arm trough the elf's shoulders, and bringing him closer, Elrond added, in a lower voice "And we all have missed you"

* * *

**Shorter than usual, but at least it resolves some misteries does it not? How will things turn now to poor Lerv- sorry, Legolas? Please, review! *hands cookies to reviewers* ;)**

**Reviews Replies:**

**LOTCR: ** Sure I prefer 10! I like 11 as well, but Tennant will always have a place at my heart. AND OF COURSE I AM A SHERLOCKIAN! I love Sherlock, I love Benedict, I love Martin and Gatiss and even Moffat (although if he could write faster I would love him more) And yess, I have heard the news! But, but… could you imagine it? Benedict and Tom Hiddleston at the same time on the screen!? I think the feelings would be too much and I would defenitly go crazy (_more_ crazy) or something. Both of them together? I just can't imagine it, it is too beautiful. But then, when all the fangirls think everything is going to be alright, something will happen (maybe to Mary or her baby?) and our heart will be broken into pieces just again. Hey! I did explain a few thing on this chapter, didn't I? I hope you liked it ;) (By the way, we do sound alike. I will be waiting for the doctor, you and the Tardis tonight, I already have my luggage prepared ;) )


	6. Chapter 5: In dreams

**I should be doing a million things, but I thought I had let you wait for far too long, so I managed to find time and post the chapter!**

**Thank you very much for all those who reviewed/followed/favorited 'New meetings'! Guys, you give me the courage to keep writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: In dreams**

Nine elves were waiting impatiently in a chamber. All of them were dressed in robes, each of a color, and their hair was mainly dark, although there were some brown. They were the elven lords of Imladris, the representatives of the Houses of Lords of the Haven, and had been summoned into a secret council early in the morning. None of them knew why they had been called, but whatever it was for, it had to be a matter of urgency, for secret councils were only assembled in dire situations. The conversation they were holding turned into murmurs, that ended in whispers when Elrond and his wife, Celebrian entered the room. The Lords approached to their respective places at the round table in the centre of the chamber, and waited until the last elves sat. Then, they all started throwing questioning glances at Elrond, who immediately felt the nine pairs of eyes fixed on him. Sighing, he started:

"Mellyn-nin, I'm sorry for calling you at such an early hour, but something has happened" He raised a hand, soothing the alarmed elves "Don't worry, no one is life-threating wounded. And there is no orc army at the borders of Imladris either. It is… something else… something related to the elf we found the other day."

"The one who was attacked by the Nagul? Lervion was it?" asked a green eyed elf.

"Yes, Istima" answered Elrond "It is about him. But first, let me refresh your memory, although it may not be necessary, for I'm sure you all remember what happened years ago, when the still a baby Prince of Mirkwood disappeared, don't you?"

All the elves looked down, some of them slowly nodding.

"I don't see the point of bringing back such distressing memories, Lord Elrond." Said the same elf who had talked before, Istima. The healer looked at Celebrian and took her hand. Then, after carefully looking at each of the other lords, he stated:

"He has been found."

If the situation had not been so serious, Elrond would have laughed at the faces of the elves. They had all lifted their heads sharply and, with wide eyes, had stared at Elrond as if trying to determine whether it was just a bad taste joke or it was real. He held their gazes, proving it was not a trick. Some smiles started to adorn the faces of the lords, were they of happiness or of incredulity Elrond could not tell. The silence, in which none elf had even dared to take air, was finished by the elf at Celebrian's side, Vanya, who managed to utter:

"How? Where?".

"He arrived five days ago. Well, he _appeared_ five days ago. Glorfindel and my sons found him while they were sparring. He named himself… Lervion." Some elves could not suppress a gasp "And he is here right now. At his former room, the one he used to share with his parents."

The only thing that kept the elves from storming out of the room was the restraining look on Elrond's face.

"Please, mellyn, don't. I know you all want to see with your own eyes that my words are true, but you must understand. The child arrived here a few days ago, injured, tired and shocked at the sight of a Black Rider attacking him and his brother. Then, not even being completely recovered from his wounds, he suddenly discovers that his parents are not dead, as he believed, and that he is a lost Prince. He is confused, afraid of what lays ahead. I ask you to tell what I've said only to a previously selected handful of elves who you trust completely. Keep the word secret until he has at least assimilated the idea. Otherwise, half Imladris will be here demanding to see him, and it will do nothing to help him getting accustomed."

The nine elves nodded in agreement, smiles now openly dancing on their faces. Of course, they wanted to know more, they wanted to know what had happened to the Prince, where he had been, how he had ended up with a family of mortals, who, according to Elrond, ruled a city hidden by the Misty Mountains. But they knew Elrond was right: there would be enough time to find an answer for all those questions. Now, they needed to make the Prince easy with his new condition.

"Have you informed Thranduil?"

"Yes" Elrond nodded "I sent him a letter asking for him to come, but I did not tell him what had happened nor I told him to bring Enery. I did so in order to prepare Lervion –Legolas- and Thranduil personally. I'm sure the king will be more than delighted to have his child back, but his euphoria could be too much for Legolas. We can't forget that he doesn't remember _anything _about his previous life, so we must be very careful."

* * *

Elrohir opened one of the drawers and sighed in frustration when he did not find what he was looking for. He had scrambled the whole room looking for it, ignoring his brother and Legolas, who had been asking him to stop his search and sit with them. He was sure to find it, he only had to search a bit further. His effort would be rewarded at the opening of the next drawer. Smiling triumphantly, at last he saw it: a teddy bear, almost completely buried below a pill of clothes. He rescued it from the depths of the furniture and turned, still smiling.

But, instead of interrupting the conversation in which his brother and the blond elf were engaged, he looked at them, his triumph turning into tenderness. He almost couldn't believe it. Legolas was there, sitting at the bed, talking with Elladan. For a moment, it was just as if he hadn't really gone away, as if he hadn't been cruelly ripped from their lives. To be fair, he hadn't changed that much. He was taller, of course, stronger, his eyes did not bright with the mirth they used to, but his smile, the way he carried himself left no space for doubts: his elfling was back. Stepping forward, he handed the bear to Legolas, joining them sitting at the feet of the bed.

"Here you are. See? I told you I'd find it. You barely could stand being without this teddy when you were a baby. You use to call it T.B., for Teddy Bear. Not very imaginative."

The blond chuckled as he examined the toy. The twins told him that had been his favorite teddy bear when he still lived with his elvish parents, but he could not remember it, he didn't even have the feeling of having seen it before. "I'm sorry, I can't remember it. I wish I could, but memories refuse to come back." He said it almost apologetically.

"Do not dwell on it" Elladan intervened "Not now. Instead, let me tell you something that would have made you very angry if you had known when you were younger. This" he signaled T.B. "is not real T.B. Not the original one, it is a fake." Legolas looked at him, not understanding. "Let me explain. Once, during a summer, your parents and you came to visit. One day, we decided we could go to a not very far lake to spend the day there. Of course, you brought your T.B. with you and played with it the whole morning. As the afternoon fell, you, who had been running and jumping from one tree to another, giving no respite to the poor elves who had to watch you would not break some bone-"

"That is us." interrupted Elrohir, smiling.

"-fell asleep" continued Elladan "We did not want to wake you up, after all, it was the first time in all day you had stayed still for more than a minute! Your mother picked you up and we returned to Imladris. You can imagine our surprise when we found out that, during the ride, T.B. had fallen and got lost!" Elladan chuckled, remembering the horrified faces of all the elves at the discovery "We could not go back, it was too far and the sun was setting down, but we could not tell you that your dear friend was alone, lost in the forest because of our carelessness. You would have hated us for all your life! We did the only thing we could: we produced another T.B., a twin to the original one. You should have seen us, the mighty warrior Glorfindel, the Lord of Imladris, the proud sons of Elrond and the great King of Mirkwood at four in the morning sewing a teddy bear so an elfling would not retire the word to us!"

Legolas laughed, and the twins did so, delighted to see him happy.

"Next morning, you did not even noticed, to everyone's relief. We all felt proud of our little accomplishment."

Smiling, Legolas looked at the bear. He liked those two elves, they seemed kind and he noticed they loved him fiercely. It made him wish even more to remember something, to recover the memories that looked so promising. But nothing came to his mid, just the fire he always dreamt with, the song that filled his thoughts and the smile of the elleth that smiled to him and always went away without saying her name. Legolas paled.

The _elleth_!

He turned violently and stared at the picture of the King, the baby and the Queen. Enery, that was how Elrond had called her. Valar.

The twins exchanged concerned glances at the reaction of the elf. They looked at the picture Legolas was so absent in.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked, turning his gaze to Legolas face.

"The elleth…. Enery."

"Yes, she is your…mother. Do you remember her?" The twin could not suppress the anxious tone from his voice.

"No… I mean, yes, but it's not exactly a _memory._ I've seen her before… in dreams."

Elladan did not know whether to cry or to laugh. "In dreams? You dreamt with her? You… you actually remember her, then!"

Legolas smiled shyly "Yes, I guess I do."

The twins' smile was broad. Many years, and many things had happened, but the memory of a loving mother had stood against all odds.

"Legolas" Elrohir, still smiling, approached to him "my father asked us to tell you that he plans to send for Thranduil and-" He was cut off when a human voice was heard.

"I want to see my son" it said "where do you have him?"

Legolas eyes widened, as he let T.B. fall and got up to the door. He went out of the room to see a man fully dressed for battle discussing with two elves that were clearly having a difficult time. He laughed and exclaimed:

"Dad!"

The man turned and stared at the elf. Then, approaching him with wide steps, he said:

"This is the last time I let you out of my sight." Although the toughness of the words was lessened by the hug in which he embraced Legolas "You gave me quite a scare, lad. Don't ever do this to me again" Then he looked up and saw the twins standing by the door frame "Are any of you Lord Elrond?"

"No," someone intervened, walking towards them "but I am. They are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." They both bowed formally. The man returned the salute, without letting Legolas away.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, my Lord. I am Jaimy, King of Bacelay. And this young lad is my son." He patted Legolas head, but his smile vanished when he saw the serious expression of the elf "What happens? Leg- Lervion- " The man looked suspiciously at the other elves, not very sure if they knew his son's real name.

"No, father. They know. Which is half of the problem, actually…" that last words he murmured.

"Problem?" The man looked at him "Which problem? Legolas. Legolas, look at me" The blond elf was reluctant. "Look at me."

The man did not like it when he saw the sadness on Legolas' face. He took his chin and scrutinized his eyes.

"What's wrong, boy? What happens to you?" he asked.

Before Legolas could answer, Elrond stepped in and said:

"Jaimy. May we have a word?"

The king looked at him somberly "Of course, but-"

"Father, "Legolas met his yes "Nyme…?"

The man couldn't help it and embraced Legolas. Part because of the hopeful, but yet afraid, note in which he had asked, part because he did not want him to see the tears that now threatened to fall. "Legolas…." He cleared his throat "Nyme is… he is injured…. badly." He tightened his hug.

The twins held a bitter smile. The reunion had been a happy one, but the turn the conversation had given was not. Unlike Legolas, they could see Jaimy's face, and it did not predict anything good. They saw the King trying to steady his breath before breaking apart from Legolas and turning to their father.

"You wanted to talk to me, Lord Elrond?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, if you may follow me" he exchanged a glance with his sons, who took Legolas by the shoulders and brought him into the room.

Elrond did not bother to reach his study and instead led the man into the next room. He waited for the King to enter and closed the door. Turning, he faced him and said:

"First of all, let me offer you my services as healer. I may be able to-" he topped, for the man had turned white as sheet and was stumbling on his feet.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," he whispered in a broken voice "but I'm afraid it is not necessary. My son…. My Nyme…. He is dead."

* * *

**Poor Nyme… and poor Legolas when he finds out :( I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review!**

**Lizz: ****Thank you! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Feelings are always a difficult part to write, so I'm glad you think I did it well! **

**Ivy Towers: ****Thank you very much, it means a lot to me to know that you like my story and you take the time to review. And pleased to meet you, it is always great to know another Sherlockian and Whovian. And more if you think Tennant is the best *Virtual High five!***

**Guest:** **poor Legolas indeed! Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**LOTCR: ****Do not worry, I love long reviews. Ohhhh, this is far better than I'd expected! So the Doctor is taking us both on adventure….. hmmmm, where could he carry us? Where do you prefer? Maybe… to Oxford? Back in 1930, when Tolkien was a University teacher? That way we could infiltrate in his group of Inklings, along with CS Lewis, and we may even be there when he first wrote the first words of what later would become one of the greatest stories in History. Would that be possible? I wouldn't mind either to go to Cardiff, so I can (at last) see it in person (we may even see Captain Jack in Cardiff!). Wherever you prefer! The other day I found out that Sherlock would be aired on 2017, a long way from 2015 still, but it will come. I can't wait! YES! Lervion is Legolas! I bet you didn't see it coming! :). Finals went quite well, thank you very much! Hey, you have your update. Now I want to know how it is going to continue our adventure! Thank you very much! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: Debts

**SORRY! Please, forgive me for not updating before! Life has been pretty demanding this past days – **_**weeks**_**\- and I couldn't update before. I hope you all understand. I promise I'll try to update more regularly from now on :)**

**Here's, at last, next chapter! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Debts**

"_First of all, let me offer you my services as healer. I may be able to-" he topped, for the man had turned white as sheet and was stumbling on his feet. _

"_Thank you, Lord Elrond," he whispered in a broken voice "but I'm afraid it is not necessary. My son…. My Nyme…. He is dead."_

* * *

Elrond stared, shocked. The man was now looking downcast, as if he had aged ten years in a second. The news were far from good, and it would do nothing to help to fix the already delicate situation.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I did not know…" Elrond was dismissed by a wave of hand.

"No, it's fine. I should have told you, but these days have been so exhausting…" He massaged his eyes with his fingers, as if proving how tired he was. Elrond examined him carefully.

He _did_ seem tired. His shoulders slumped and his standing was not very stable. The face had some wrinkles here and there, was slightly tanned and a white and messy hair, which had surely known better days, completed the picture of a man who had been through too much. Then, Jaimy sighed and looked at Elrond, smiling faintly.

"Besides" he continued "Legolas… well, he won't take it easy. Nyme and him were unite, more than any blood brother would have been. Nyme… he was a great boy, you know. He was so protective when it came to Legolas safety and so caring. He was a brave warrior as well. And an excellent swordsman! He could overtake five enemies at a time, coming out with nothing but at scratch. Legolas admired him so much… even if they were always quarreling. Legolas favored the bow and knives, and they were always discussing which weapon was better. They… they loved each other more that I could tell." The man smiled, thinking of the two brothers. Then, looking apologetic, he added:

"But forgive me, my Lord, I'm sure you don't want to hear about the sorrows of an old man."

"Please, do not think so" Elrond said hurriedly "I am not at all displeased at anything you can tell me about Legolas or anything that surrounds his life. He has been talking all time about Nyme, worrying constantly about him, and I was anxious to get to know more about his brother…. we went to the clear to see if we could still find him, but there was none. I'm sorry we were late."

The man's eyes widened. "You went? When?"

"A few days ago, I can't tell exactly. As I said, there was no one there. Do you know why is that?"

"Sure I do. We had gone before." The man bit his lower lip in a way Elrond had seen Legolas do. "Let me explain." He added.

"Please, sit. We will be more comfortable. May I offer you a cup of wine?" said Elrond before the man could continue.

"Yes, please. It would be more than welcome" Jaimy replied. He let himself fall into the armchair Elrond had signaled and watched how the Lord poured a red liquid into two cups. When the elf finally approached and handed him the wine, he went on:

"Maybe you already know this, but, some days ago, I had a pretty heated discussion with Legolas. The recklessness of the boy sometimes drives me mad and this time was one of those. I sent him to his room, forbidding him to touch his bow or anyone else's for a week. Since he loves it so dearly, that is the worst punishment for him" The man chuckled "He obeyed and left to his room; at least this was what I thought. But, as dinner time approached and I had not even _heard_ him in his bedroom, I decided that had been enough and I decided go to humble myself before him. What wouldn't be my surprise when I found out that there was no Legolas, no bow, no knives. Trying to keep my head cold, I asked Nyme if he knew anything about him. He said no and asked worriedly if there was anything wrong. I told him what ha happened and he proposed a search party. I asked him to wait a little more, just to see if it was a false alarm and the boy was just disobeying me and practicing in the fields. Nyme tried to dissuade me, he 'felt there was something wrong'. I was stupid. I did not listen him. If I had just… just listened, taken his advice on account, he might be here right now and not… not _dead_" The man squezzed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Elrond did not know what to say or to do, except giving the man the time to recompose himself over again. The feeling of losing a son was, surely, the deepest and most hurting pain one could feel, and he found himself wishing he would never suffer such desolation. For a moment, Elros came to his mind, but, shaking his head, he shooed the memory, not being the place to remember.

"Forgive my weakness, my Lord. It was just a moment, I'm fine now."

"Even if I try I cannot see the weakness in you, King Jaimy. I just see a father who grieves for his son and still has the courage to satisfy the curiosity of an elf he has never seen before."

"And that has saved my son's life, I owe you that, my Lord Elrond, and it is a debt I will never be able to pay." Sighing, he added "But let me finish. As I was telling you, Nyme insisted and I did not listened. He is a… _was_ a very stubborn man, if I may say, he inherited it from his mother. So, displaying his wonderful determination to do whatever he thinks right to do, he armed himself and went _alone_ in search of his little brother. As you can see, I may be obeyed by those who I rule over, but the ones who should respect my orders above anything else, seem to enjoy doing exacting the opposite from what I tell them. Of course, as soon as I found out that not one but my two sons were disappeared, I called for a search party and we went into the wildness to look for them. We had been looking for all night and part of the next day when we came into the clearing. What we found there…. Even the memory of it chills the blood in my veins. Dead men laying on the ground, a camp that had been devastated and a strange feeling on the air. It was… _cold_ and dark. It looked as if the place had lost any kind of life. Even the trees looked somehow somber. And then, one of my soldiers called for me. He had found Nyme. He was a bit further in the forest… killed. He had been killed by something…. My poor son…. He looked so pale so…." The man could not continue.

Elrond took on for him. "And you buried the bodies?"

The King nodded. "Yes, we buried them, except Nyme's. We carried him to the city to give him a proper burial. He now lays in peace besides his mother`s grave. They are at last together in the halls of the Kings, along with his grandparents, waiting for me. Then, when my time comes, I will see them again and nothing will ever tear us apart, as it should be." Hope had overcome the previous sadness.

"But then there is Legolas…." Elrond ventured.

Abruptly, the man got up and looked at Elrond with a very serious look on his face.

"You have not told him!" He wanted to ask, but it came out more as a statement.

"Told him what?" Elrond was puzzled.

"Legolas…. He doesn't know about the immortality of elves…."

Now it was time for Elrond to get up. "What?!"

"Legolas doesn't know about it, have you or have you not told him about it?" the man tried to keep his impatient at bay.

"No… no, we have not told him about it, I mean… it never came out as a topic but…. I don't understand, how can he not know about immortality? He is an elf!"

Calmer now, the man sat again and covered his face with his hands. "There are not much people in my city who know about elves." He started "Bacetal is a small city, hidden by the Misty Mountains. We have had not much contact with other folks. Even though, there are some of us who do know about dwarves and elves. When we found Legolas, he told us about his family. About how they had been killed and how he had no memory of his past. We took pity and brought him with us. We started to love him as if he was one of us, as if he was of our own, and we felt he loved us deeply, and realized the pain that our parting would be for him. He had been alone all his life, and when we had to go, he would be alone again. It is a completely unavoidable fact, for he will live forever and our lifes are just a sigh in his long one. But we decided that maybe we could prevent him the anguish of knowing that, once we died, we surely would not meet again, at least not in this world. We told him that elves usually lived longer than men… we did not _lie_, we just did not told him _everything_. Maybe we did not do the right thing, but the poor boy looked so… helpless."

Elrond was now standing in front of the window, looking the black and grey clouds take over the sky, threatening to discharge their fury over the Haven. The branches of the trees moved and crashed, making the forest sound as if it was moaning. He saw some elves in the sparring fields, looking suspiciously to the sky. They started to walk towards their houses, exchanging briefs words of send-off, as the first drops of rain touched the ground.

He turned and sighed. He had to tell the man.

"There is something you must know, my King, something related to Legolas' family."

The man frowned, getting up and approaching Elrond. "Is that the cause of my son's seriousness before?"

Elrond nodded. "It is. As far as I know, you found Legolas and took him to your house, making him as one of your own family. He told you that his parent had been killed and he had no memory, right? He had been living as a prisoner in the hands of-"

"Of Vanwe, yes. For all his life he had been treated without pity, but, then, something happened and he ended up with some men and orcs. There was no trace of Vanwe or the place where he had been held prisoner, and he had not been very willing to talk about it. Neither have we pressured him to."

"We can clarify that mystery later, but first there is a matter of more urgency. Legolas' parents…. Well, they are not dead. They are alive. Their names are Thranduil and Enery, king and queen of Mirkwood. Legolas is the prince of the woods."

Legolas got up as soon as he heard the door of the room open. The twins did the same, one at each side of Legolas. They had been waiting for their respective fathers to come out of the room and the tension had been on the air. Legolas had been told that his brother was gravely injured, but he seemed to somehow suspect that was just a lie. That was why, when Jaimy and Elrond came into the room, the prince jumped from the bed and approached his father, looking for some familiar face that would offer him comfort. The man hugged him and they were vaguely conscious of the other elves leaving the room. Only when they had closed the door and he was sure they would not hear him, Legolas allowed tears fall freely from his eyes.

Jaimy whispered words of comfort, trying to make his son's pain lessen, although he knew nothing could extinguish the anguish of discovering that what you had thought for all your life was a lie. Legolas' parents were not dead, and they would have to face that problem. But not then.

"Legolas… Legolas" He stroke his son's blond hair "It's fine, everything will be fine."

"He is not well, is he?" Legolas looked with eyes full of tears to his father "Nyme… you lied to me, he is…"

Instead of answering with words, Jaimy hugged more fiercely the elf, and that was enough for him to understand. Legolas buried his face in his father's robes.

For some minutes, the only sound filling the room was the crying of the elf, which started to lessen as he assumed the fact of his brother's death.

"Father…." He started "I'm sorry…. It was my fault, if I had not-"

"Legolas" Jaimy took his face and made him look to his eyes "I don't want to hear that again, have you understood me? You are not at all to blame. You shouldn't have gone to the forest like that, without telling anyone, but you didn't know what would happen. Don't think it's your fault. Because it isn't."

Legolas looked down. He wiped the tears from his face, took a step back and said:

"And what is going to happen now?"

The King, noticing the change of topic but deciding not to do anything for the moment, answered:

"Now? What do you mean?"

"You know, Lord Elrond told you, didn't he? I… my parents… that's it, my elvish parents are alive."

Jaimy sighed and thought for a few seconds what his answer would be. Passed that time, he said:

"Legolas… I would understand if you now wanted to go with them. But I would thank you very much if you just come with me one last time…. to say goodbye to Nyme."

Legolas smiled, incredulity visible on his face. He started to pace the room as he brought his hands to his head:

"So you want me to go? You want me to go with them and that's all? Or you think I actually _want_ to go with two elves I have never seen? And forget about you? You must think I am quite ungrateful! Can't you see I _love _you?" He snapped "Can't you see you are my family? The one who returned me to life when I thought everything was lost? Can't you see I really think of you as a father-?"

He couldn't get on because the man had approached him with wide strides and had took him by the shoulders, in a grip that showed the great strength of the King.

"Do not ever say that again. Do not ever say that I don't want you near me. Never. Because it cannot be farther from the truth. I _need_ you by my side, and more now that Nyme is not with me anymore. But you have found your family. You have found your life, your previous life and I would not be angry at you if you decide to go with them, to return to them."

"Father you _are_ my family! If you accept me, I want to go with you!"

Jaimy turned his back from Legolas and walked towards the window. Of course he wanted Legolas, what he had said was true. He needed him by his side. But there was something Legolas didn't know that might change his point of view about staying with them. There was something only an elf could give to him, and not a man, whose years were counted.

"Legolas… do you remember what I told you about how the elves used to live a bit longer than men?"

The elf frowned, puzzled. What did that had to do with them now?

"Yes, sure I remember, why?"

"Legolas" He turned and looked at his son "Legolas, please, believe me if I say that I did what I did because I thought it would be the best for everyone."

"I cannot understand you…." Legolas' heart was starting to pound strongly on his chest.

"Legolas… you are an elf. You are going to live… _forever_."

In a first moment, Legolas did not react. Then, when he understood the implications, he paled. _Forever_. That was a long time, indeed. Too much time. _Forever_. So he would not die. He would not leave this world. Never? He would never leave that world? But…. So many friends of his were dead! He would not see them again? And then, the name came to his mind:

"Nyme….?" He would not see Nyme again. He would not see his kind smile, or his messy hair. He would not talk to him again. He would not discuss with him anymore about which weapon was the best or who was the most handsome of them. He would not listen for hours to his lectures, that only concealed love and worry for him.

He would not be able to tell him that he was sorry for having been the cause of his death.

_Never._

"Valar…" He whispered. The room had started to dance before his eyes and he had to lean on the table to avoid falling. He felt his father arms around him as he heard he was saying something to him, but words came to him distorted. He could only think of Nyme. Then, he remembered something else. He felt as if someone had thrown him a jar of icy water.

"You?" He looked at his father, who was looking at him worriedly. "You too?"

"I will die as well, Legolas" He said, bitterly "I will have to leave this world sooner or later."

"And I won't be able to follow?"

"I would prefer you didn't, Legolas. I would prefer you stayed here and lived for us."

The elf brought a hand to his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Forever is a long time, I don't think I will be able to live that long." He commented.

"Legolas, you will have to. You have now found your parents, who are just immortal like you. You won't have to worry about their departure! This should be a happy hour!"

"How can it be a happy hour when I have just been told that I won't see my brother or my father again?" Legolas got rid of his father arms. "How can I be grateful I have found my true identity when it means I will have to give up the life I had grown accustomed to?"

"That's not right!" Jaimy said "You won't have to. We do not want you to choose. I've talked to Lord Elrond. Thranduil, the King of the Woodland Realm, will be here in a few days. Then, we will all talk and decide what is next!"

"What if I don't want to decide?" Legolas, who had resumed his pacing, looked angry. "What if I just want it to be like it has always been?"

"Legolas, it _can't_ be like always. Something has changed and we must accept it!"

"Well, I don't accept it! It's my life, do you hear me? _My_ life. And I do with it what I want to."

Legolas reached the door and opened it violently. He sent furious glances at the twins and Lord Elrond, who looked at him not knowing what was going on. He passed through them and disappeared at the next corner.

Jaimy felt the three Lords looking at him, eyes full of questions. He shrugged and said:

"He has a difficult temperament."

* * *

The King looked at his reflect on the mirror. What he saw there was not the man he had known years ago. His hair had paid the price of time, worries and upsets by covering itself with a layer of white strands and the once fair face was now showing the pass of years. But the worst was on the inside. He felt tired and weak. There was a time when he got up every morning challenging life. But then life had challenged him by tearing his wife apart from him. And, even though, he had carried on, with Nyme as a still young boy. Legolas had come not very long after that and he had thought he might –_might _\- be able to feel joy again and be the man he used to be. But destiny had other things in mind for him. So there he was, with his wife and firstborn walking in the Halls of Kings while he had to endure whatever the Valar wanted him to.

Sighing in resignation, he shook his head and buttoned the cloak around his shoulders. He would bear it. He would bear some more years for Legolas. He would see him happy in his new life and then he would feel free to go back with his forefathers. And hope would always burn in his heart, he would see Legolas again. Not in this world, surely, but he trusted the justice of the Valar. Yes, they would meet again.

He went out of the room and followed the elf who was waiting to accompany him to the dinning room. He hoped to see Legolas there. He had the feeling the boy had been avoiding him. In fact, he had not seen him again since their little argument.

The page opened the door and the King saw Elrond and his wife, Celebrian, the twins, and two more elves, one blond and the other brown. Glorfindel and Erestor, if he remembered well. Lord Elrond had introduced them to him that afternoon.

"Legolas is not here?" He asked, as he sat in a chair besides Glorfindel.

"We thought he was with you" Answered Elrond.

"No, I've not seen him in all the day. I thought he was with _you._" Jaimy accepted the wine the blond elf handed him.

"Well, if he was not with you and he certainly was not with us, then where is he'" Asked Elladan.

"I say we wait a few more minutes, maybe he has been delayed", proposed his brother.

"Legolas has always been very punctual. I can't understand why he is not here." The King was starting to grow worried. Surely their argument had not been _that_ hard. Something had to be wrong. "I think I will go to see if he is feeling well." He got up.

"I come with you" Offered Elrond, following the man.

Walking at a pace that revealed some rush, they arrived to the Prince's room in a matter of minutes. They knocked.

"Legolas?" said the King "Legolas, are you there? Are you feeling well?"

There was no answer. Frowning, the man added:

"We are coming in, Legolas"

Elrond opened the door and a cold gust of wind welcomed them. The balcony door had been opened, and all the papers that had once been well collocated on the table were now floating here and there.

"This boy wants to kill me" Murmured Jaimy, when he saw Legolas' weapons were not there and there was a note addressed to him under a pile of books.

"This boy _actually_ wants to kill me" He repeated, after he read the note. He handed it to Lord Elrond, who had been occupied closing the balcony, and sat on the bed.

The Healer read:

_Dear Father: _

_Don't worry for me. I've gone to settle a debt with an old acquaintance of mine. I'll be back in no time. _

_Legolas_

Elrond frowned, looking at the man.

"I don't understand…"

Jaimy looked at him somberly.

"I think that you may want to call for your warriors if we want to see Legolas alive once more, Lord Elrond. He has gone to kill the assassin of his brother. He has gone to kill the Nazgûl."

* * *

**Legolas… what have you done this time?**

**If you are not very angry for the long waiting…. Would you be so kind to leave a review? I have free muffins for all who let me know their opinion! :)) Thank you!**

**Piglet:**** I know, shame on me for the irresponsibility of not updating. I'll try not to do it again. Although your review kind of gave me some satisfaction, I noticed you really liked the fic. At least, you like it enough to ask for more! No, seriously, thank you very much, I hope you like the chapter! Thank you!**

**Guest:**** Yes, it will be quite difficult for him indeed. We will have some jealous Thranduil is next chapters, you'll see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing! **

**Ivi Towers****: Thank you! I was not very sure about the teddy bear story, but I'm glad you liked it! You have no idea of how much it means to me that you think the story has some depth. It has always been my main problem when writing, not being able to give the story the needed depth. So thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**LOTCR:**** THIS IS NOT RIGHT! NOT RIGHT AT ALL! A cliffhanger? I am the author. I have the right to write cliff hangers! Don't do this to me…. I hate cliff hangers (well, no, I actually love them ;)) So…. What's going to happen next?! I certainly don't want to die yet! And killed by a Weeping Angle? That's not a good way to die, not at all. So… DON'T BLINK! DO NOT BLINK OR WE'LL BE DEAD! Just hold long enough so the Doctor can think of something (Quickly Doctor!) By the way… you write pretty well, you could start a fic yourself! **

**About Sherlock… yeah, they are like that. I think they enjoy with our suffering, it is like their source of life or something. I need the Christmas special. NOW. Let's pretend it is Christmas, so they air it now. Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Come one, Gatiss, it is Christmas! Time to watch Sherlock! (It didn't work, did it?) **

**Hey, I like nagging! It shows you like the fic, so don't worry about nagging with me ;) Waiting for your next review! ;)) Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Fearless

**New chapter! Aren't you happy? ;)**

**Thank you very much for all who reviewed last chapter! And a big thank you to everyone who is following 'New meetings' or who has favorited it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fearless**

Legolas hid his golden hair under the Hood. It was not as if many elves would see him, after all, it was raining and only those on duty were out in the courtyard. He had no doubt they were trained to prevent anyone from coming inside the Haven without permission, but what about the other way around? Did they have so much experience in avoiding anyone from getting out of it? He would discover it in a matter of seconds.

Looking aside, he took a few steps forward. Holding his breath, he waited for the so feared voice of alarm. It didn't come. The guards could not see him then, he was well hidden in the shadows. More confident now, he resumed his way towards the entrance. He looked at the barns, wishing he could take one of its occupants. A horse would always carry him faster to where he wanted to go, but he could not spare much time gaining the confidence of animals who had never seen him. He could not trust they would not whinny at the most ill-timed moment. So he would have to go through the trees, as he had learnt to go when he was a boy.

Suddenly, one of the guards squinted and drew his sword. Legolas came closer to the wall, as if trying to merge with it. He bit his lower lip, berating himself for being so lost in thoughts to be carelessness.

"Anyone there?" The guard asked. He started walking, not knowing that he was approaching dangerously to where Legolas was.

The Prince drew himself closer to the wall, going backwards so the shadows would cover him completely.

'One….' Legolas thought. The guard kept coming closer and closer to him.

'Two.' The Prince really did not want to do it, but he would not have another option if the elf insisted on approaching.

'Three.' Legolas raised his arm, in order to give the blow that would leave the soldier unconscious. However, he was spared of doing it when the guard stopped in his walk just a few inches from his hiding place. Still with an air of suspicion, the warrior turned around and went back to his position. Legolas heard him reassuring his companions and blaming the cat that had moved in the shadows.

Mentally thanking the non-existing cat, Legolas kept walking, this time with more caution, and at last reached the rampart that separated him from the forest. It was _high,_ and it would take more than a few minutes to anyone to climb it. But, thank the Valar, he was not _anyone_, nor had free a few minutes.

With deft movements, that reflected years of practicing, he pushed himself up with the help of the tree that was just behind him. In no more than ten seconds, he was at the top. The fresh air, which carried the smell of the woods, pushed his hood back, revealing the yellow hair. Smiling with satisfaction, he looked one last time to the Last Homely House, where his father would surely find his note when he realized that his son _was_ late for dinner…because of a very good reason. That left him three hours, four at the most, to arrive to his destination. Sighing, he relocated the hood on his head, turned and let himself fall.

* * *

"No, don't misunderstand me. I think your men would be more than useful, but trust me and leave them here!"

Elrond had thought Jaimy was quite a reasonable man until then.

"No, Lord Elrond, you really don't understand!" Jaimy said. He had thought Elrond was quite a wise elf until then. "You know nothing of Legolas' fighting style!"

Elrond opened his mouth to answer but closed it shortly afterwards, for he did not know how to answer to that. Frowning, he said:

"Legolas' fighting _style_? Sorry but…. It's not his style what worries me the most. My mind is currently being occupied by the _Nazgûl_ he has gone to kill!"

"You should save your energies to fight the _real_ enemy, Elrond, which happens to be out there threatening to kill the one we have been looking for all this years." Erestor came over, sending glances at Glorfindel, who was a little ahead adjusting the saddle on his horse. "Seriously, Elrond, I thought more of you."

"Erestor, I'm just trying to convince King Jaimy that it would be better if his men stayed here. I can't ask himself to do so, for, after all, he considers Legolas as a son but-"

"He _is_ my son, dear Lord Elrond." Jaimy's voice was cold.

"I'm sorry. As I was saying, I can't ask him to stay because Legolas is his son" He smiled, not very kindly, at the man "but I think it would be better to leave his men here, although brave and great warriors as I'm sure they are."

"And I say my men are used to Legolas fighting style! We could help him killing the Nazgûl!" Jaimy looked like he was not going to surrender.

"_Kill _it?" Elrond chuckled incredulously. "Kill it? No one can kill a Nazgûl! You should know that, my King!"

The conversation was interrupted by Glorfindel, who was signaling and shouting at them:

"We are ready to go!"

"Alright, hold on a second!" Shouted Elrond back. Taking a deep breath, he finished:

"Do whatever you want to do, my King. After all, they are your men, and if they are willing to give their lives for Legolas, go on."

Jaimy looked at the Lord as if he had just punched at him.

"I don't know what kind of men you have known, my Lord. But my people is not, and will not, be known as disloyal cowards. They would give their lives for anyone I asked them for. And if that _anyone_ is Legolas, then I don't even need to ask them. We _love_ Legolas, Lord Elrond, he is one of us, believe it or not."

Proudly, the man turned around and walked to his men, who were already on their mounts.

"Oh and…" continued the King, as he mounted his own horse "if anyone is capable of killing a Nazgûl, that is Legolas."

The determination and seriousness that shone on all the men eyes, made Elrond think they were speaking the truth.

* * *

Legolas did not know why, but when he was among the trees he felt at home. Long ago, when he was in Vanwe's hands, he had had very little time outside the underground fort in which they had him prisoner. Only once in a while, if he had not caused much trouble, they would allow him out for some hours. Of course, the Prince used to greet the sun and the fresh air with the same enthusiasm as he would greet an old friend, but the trees were special. They seemed to somehow answer to his voice. If Legolas hadn´t known it better, he would have said they tried to talk him back. The elf had also discovered he had an almost innate talent to climb trees and to move through them. He remembered thinking that skill could very well serve him to escape from Vanwe. Maybe the trees could help him regaining the freedom he did not remember anymore. Maybe they could help him avenging his parents' death.

Legolas almost missed a branch, but showing off a great agility, he immediately rectified and landed correctly on the next one. He stopped a second to look at his surroundings and assure he was on the right way. Sighing, he resumed the walk.

Thanks to Jaimy, he was not anymore with Vanwe, and his parents were alive, so they didn't need revenge. But there was someone to avenge, someone who was dead because of him. He would make the assassin pay for what he had done. He had a debt to settle.

Surely, his father would be mad at him. 'Revenge is nothing' He would say 'You won't feel better after you have got it'.

Perhaps it was true. Perhaps it was a fruitless journey which would end up in a cruel and painful death. But Legolas did not really mind it. He only wanted to satisfy the incessant feeling of rage that started with a fire in his stomach and ended on his eyes, with tears. But he would not let them fall. He had already allowed himself a moment of weakness. He had cried in front of his father. Vanwe would have punished him for that.

He clenched his teeth and fought against the lump on his throat.

* * *

"How can he be so quick, Glorfindel? We ride horses, he is walking, but we have not even approached to him." Elrond asked, puzzled. He had been sure they would reach him before he could arrive to the clear. But his security was starting to vanish.

Glorfindel was as confused as his Lord. He had trained warriors for a long time, and he had seen elves who moved fast through the trees. He himself moved rather quickly. But he _never_ had seen that speed before.

"I don't know, I can't understand. We should have, at least, seen him!" Taking a deep breath, he went on. "And as he is great at walking not leaving signals, we will have a pretty difficult time tracking him."

"Men have done a great work training him." Said Elrond, to no one in particular.

"I wish it was true, Lord Elrond, but we had nothing to do with his training." The King approached to them, adjusting the pace of his horse so he would be next to the elves. "He had already been trained."

"By whom, then?" Asked Elrond. "He had not started his training when we lost him, he was far too little."

"_Then_, my Lord Elrond, there is only a possible answer. That elf… Vanwe, did it."

Glorfindel could not suppress a gasp. Vanwe had kidnapped Legolas, he had made him believe his parents were dead. He had made his life look like an abyss of loneliness. Then why would he train the Prince? Why bother to introduce him into the world of warriors?

"It's impossible." Stated Elrond, giving voice to Glorfindel's thoughts. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know" Jaimy shrugged. "I know very little about his life with Vanwe, only what he has wanted to tell me. It is a very delicate matter that should only be brought to light when he feels prepared to, and not when curiosity calls."

Elrond shared a look with Glorfindel and added:

"I agree with you, my King. Also, I wanted to apologize for our disagreement before. I shouldn't have told you what to do. And if Legolas is really considered as another one in your family and in you city, I can't be anything else but grateful."

Jaimy waved a hand with modesty.

"Do not dwell on it, my Lord Elrond. I should apologize as well, sometimes I speak too quickly, without thinking." Passing a hand through his hair, the King said "Legolas knows how to gain the heart of people, my Lord, as I'm sure you will come to learn as soon as you have spent some time with him. My people were reluctant at first; all in all, we had never had much contact with elves and they were suspicious. But Legolas, with his charming personality, made his way until he had their confidence and love. His somehow dramatic life also helped, of course. It stirred compassion even in the coldest heart."

* * *

Legolas landed gracefully on the leaves-covered ground. He had arrived to the place. He recognized the tree where he had leaned when he was semi-conscious with Nyme at his side. Just a bit ahead, the clearing on which the brigands' camp had been settled, which, if what Glorfindel had told him was true, had been completely destroyed by the Nazgûl.

The Prince walked towards it, trying not to crush dry leaves, only to see with his own eyes the camp was not there anymore. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw something on the ground. He turned and looked at it.

It was blood, a bloodstain that had been almost totally covered by dirt and mud. The rain, which had stopped falling just a moment ago, had managed to erase it a bit but it was still visible. Legolas did not need to ask, he knew who that blood belonged to. He noticed anger and helplessness running through his veins. And there was something else. Revenge. A cold and marvelous thirst for revenge.

The Prince made himself look away. With a deep breath, he resumed his way. He had not walked much before he reached the clearing. Glorfindel had been right. There was nothing there, just some blood here and there. Legolas looked around. The forest was silent, there was no indication of someone being there apart of him. But he knew he was not alone. He felt it, just as he had felt pain when the Nazgûl had appeared a few days ago.

He walked to the center of the glade. He turned on himself, examining in detail every zone of the woods. He saw nothing. He had never been a very patient elf, and he did not intend to start being it just now, so he shouted:

"I know you are there!" He drew his knives. "Come here, coward, come and fight with me!"

Nothing. The wind moved the leaves on the trees, but, besides that, no sound was heard. Legolas' heart started to race.

"Come out! I am waiting for you!" Legolas kept trying. "Listen to me! Listen very carefully to me. You know me, and I know you. This is not the first time we meet, as I'm sure you remember. I know how you work, I know how lethal you are. No man nor elf has ever hurt you. And that makes you feel invincible. You made it quite clear to me a few years ago." Legolas, instinctively, brought a hand to his side, where the large scar had started to burn. He smiled. "However, now I'm different. I have brought up. I have been trained, I'm a better warrior. I have known people, men who have loved me. I have known happiness. My life was starting to look promising." The scar kept burning. "But you have done something. You have overthrown one of the main pillars of my world. You have killed someone I loved and cared for. And for that you will pay."

The trees on Legolas' left had started to grow dark, to look smaller. The Prince turned so he was looking directly at them. The scar hurt, but not enough to cover his rage. He could fight with it.

"COME AND FIGHT!" He shouted, passion and a satisfactory sense of anger impregnating his words.

A dark figure emerged from the woods, tall and strong. A halo of cold and darkness surrounded it. Just for a second, blood stood still in the elf´s veins and his heart refused to work. Just for a second. The next one his wish to destroy that creature overpowered any other feeling no matter how strong it could be. The dark being stopped just on the edge of the forest and said:

"Well met, elf. Well met _again."_

* * *

**Elrond, Jaimy, would you please hurry up? **

**I planned to write a little more, but that seemed just the right point to end the chapter. This chapter was pretty hard to write, so any reviews would be more than welcome! Thank you!**

**Ivi Towers**: Thank you SO much for you kind words. Both Elrond and Legolas have different personalities, and the Legolas I have on my mind has a very strong and sometimes strange one. It was great to hear that you think I am making a good job capturing their personalities. You've made my day! As you see, I fulfilled your wishes and kept writing ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Cute little girl**: Thank you, cute girl! ;) I'm glad you like how I wrote emotions!

**LOTCR**: When I did not received your review I feared you were angry at me for not updating. It was a total relief when I got your comment ;). If you ever write your fic, please, let me know! (Hey, just a suggestion, why don't you transform the story you are writing in the reviews into a published story? It would be cool!) But…but…but…but.. TOLKIEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Tolkien! John Ronald Reuel Tolkien you can't disappear! Where have you gone now? Oooohhh, we have a problem here! Lewis and Tolkien are completely needed in the world! Our lives, all the fan lives, would be so different if Tokien had not created Middle-Earth or if Lewis had not written about Narnia. We must do something, quikly! Of course I think they both created Fantasy. Who else could have done it? So many books nowadays are based on their worlds that if they could get paid just one euro, one dollar or one pound for every single novel that uses their Fantasy they would be millionaire! Wait a sec…. you have a teacher who is a….fanboy? I thought they did not exist! It is so hard to find one! Oohhh dear, you must take care of him! I envy you so much! I wish I had a fanboy by my side as well (say hello to me on behalf of me!). Canadian? Wow! I love Canada! I want to visit your country! It has to be so beautiful! I will go there, someday, I will go. Yay! Did I give you emotions? Then the chapter was worth writing ;) Lol, I loved your Elladan and Elrohir :) I already told Legolas not to die, but I don't know if he will listen to me… I hope he will! But who knows, he is such a stubborn elf. But don't worry! I'm sure he will survive because…. WE HAVE EOWYN! Yeah! Rock Eowyn! Can't wait for your next review, we must get Tolkien back and save Middle Earth!


	9. Chapter 8: Rather die standing

**A/N: In this chapter, I talk about the different aging of men and elves. All the information referring this topic is found on Tolkien's ****essay** _**Laws and Customs among the Eldar**_.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rather die standing than live on my knees**

_The trees on Legolas' left had started to grow dark, to look smaller. The Prince turned so he was looking directly at them. The scar hurt, but not enough to cover his rage. He could fight with it. _

"_COME AND FIGHT!" He shouted, passion and a satisfactory sense of anger impregnating his words. _

_A dark figure emerged from the woods, tall and strong. A halo of cold and darkness surrounded it. Just for a second, blood stood still in the elf´s veins and his heart refused to work. Just for a second. The next one his wish to destroy that creature overpowered any other feeling no matter how strong it could be. The dark being stopped just on the edge of the forest and said:_

"_Well met, elf. Well met again."_

* * *

"May I ask you something, my King?" Elrond joined the man, who was riding with his men some paces behind the elves.

"Of course." He answered, looking at the elf.

"I hope you forgive my curiosity and you don't find me too inquisitive, but I've been wondering about the moment you found Legolas. I know you found him and the ones who were holding him prisoner near the Misty Mountains. I know that Legolas told you he had been living with that elf, Vanwe, in an underground fort, which existence I can prove, for we got to see it. Because of a mysterious reason that he never told you, they had to flee from there. Some days later, you found them. But, what I don't know is _when_ you saw him for the first time."

The man sighed "You are not at all inquisitive, my Lord. I myself have been wondering how long it would be before you asked me about my son. And, if I may say, I hadn't expected you to wait so long." Elrond smiled, but said nothing. "As I told you once, I don't know very much about Legolas' life with Vanwe, nor I wanted to press him to tell things about it. I only know what he wants me to know, and I'm fine with that. He was kidnapped, right?..when he was a child."

Elrond confirmed it with a short nod. "Yes, he was around seven years old in the reckoning of men."

"And he was thirteen when we came across with the orcs and men who were retaining him." Jaimy added.

Elrond's eyes widened and, even though he had been sort of expecting it, he could not suppress a gasp when he realized the size of the gap of years between his loss and his finding.

"Valar… Twenty-five years…."

Jaimy frowned "_Twenty-five?_ What do you mean? It is just…_ six y_ears?" The last sentence sounded more a question than an assertion.

The elf Lord shook his head. "It is not _six_ years, it is twenty-five. Let me explain." Elrond started. "As you know, we, elves, are immortal. Our immortality allows us to grow more slowly than men, both physically and mentally."

"I can't comprehend what you mean, my Lord." Jaimy's frown grew even deeper.

"Imagine a newborn human baby and a newborn baby elf. In their first year of life, the human baby grows, his limbs become stronger and he is about to start walking on his own. He can say some words, although he has not reached the level of comprehension which would allow him to have a fully knowledge of language. The elf, on the other hand, is able to talk and walk. His mind has developed quicker than his body, for elves' minds develop at a great speed in their first year. Now, picture them fifty years later. The human has grown, he is now a man of fifty one years. He is tall and strong. He has a family to take care of and a farm in which he lives and works."

"I see." Jaimy conceded. He had started to glimpse, if only slightly, what Elrond was saying.

"But the elf has not grown as the human has. In fact, he is just a teen. In your vision of years, he is around thirteen or fourteen years. Legolas was kidnapped when he was twenty-three, although he had only reached the physical develop of a _six_ years old human children. You say that, when you found him, he was about thirteen years." Jaimy nodded. "But he was not really that age. He had the _physical appearance_ of a thirteen years old boy, which is the equivalent of fifty years. Legolas had lived fifty years when he was rescued by your men."

"_Fifty_ years?" Jaimy repeated. He could not believe it. His son had been _fifty _when they had found him? Legolas was almost older than the King himself?

"Yes, but with the body and mind of a thirteen year old boy. That's how we grow, my King. If it weren't like that, we wouldn't be so fast, strong or agile. Our wounds wouldn't heal so fast. So, returning to Legolas, he was kidnapped when he was twenty three, which makes-"

"Twenty seven years in the hands of Vanwe. Long time being a prisoner, even for an elf." Jaimy pointed out.

"Indeed. Even for an elf. "

* * *

Legolas rolled on the ground and managed to get up before the blade of the Nazgûl could touch him. It landed on the ground, and got partially stuck on it. The Prince took advantage of that few seconds to direct an attack towards the Dark Rider. However, with an alarming speed, the Nazgûl pulled the sword out of the ground and blocked the blow. Legolas turned his head to prevent the dirt raised by the blade from the ground getting inside his eyes. He immediately ducked and dodged the sword that was coming just to his heart.

Such an agile and fast movement, which had been guided by instinct rather than reason, would have pleased Legolas and he would have boasted of it for days. But the elf did not want to lie himself. The Nazgûl was playing with him. He could have killed him too many times during the fight, but he hadn't. A sudden slowing down just when the blade was going to touch the elf; or a weak blow; definitely strange and unexpected movements that had kept Legolas alive.

What was he waiting for?

"You cannot overcome me, my young elf" The voice of the once man sounded like a growl.

Legolas grabbed firmly his two knives and took a shaky deep breath. He was right. He could surely not win that fight. But as far as his heart beat, and he kept breathing, he would not give up.

"You´d rather admit your defeat, elf. That way I may have pity and grant you a quick death."

"You can keep your compassion for another one, slave of Sauron; I don´t want it."

That word "slave" seemed to disturb the Nazgûl. "Slave?" He repeated. "Slave he calls me? He, who was in the hands of an elf for most of his life and had not the strength to fight him? Who was not able to stand with a man and instead ran towards safety leaving him to face a slow death _alone? _Who let the one he called _brother_ die in his place?"

The Prince felt blood bolding on his veins. Suddenly, the ache of his arms was replaced by a new strength he did not know it existed. The tiredness turned into adrenaline. The weakness of his legs did not matter anymore. Nor did his own wellbeing. He would make that assassin pay for what he had done. For what he had _said_. And if, on the way, he resulted dead, it would not matter. Because his death was only a lesser evil in the middle of a whole sea of wickedness.

'_Immortal_.' His father's voice sounded on his mind, reminding him of his long life. The corner of his mouth curled into a half smile. No, he would not live forever. He did not want to live forever. And if that day would be the last of his life, let it be.

"I'm not giving up, monster. Not today nor tomorrow nor any day. Because I'd rather die standing than live on my knees. So stop wasting your words."

He ran towards the Nazgûl and discharged a blow on him. The Morgul blade met his knives immediately. They stood like that for a few seconds, in a demonstration of strength.

Legolas smiled when he noticed the Dark Rider's blade giving in.

* * *

"We are approaching, Elrond." Glorfindel rode near the Lord and communicated the news. "The explorers you sent report of orcs in the woods. They may be the same ones whose tracks we found when we came here looking for Legolas' brother."

"Tell the warriors to be ready for any sudden attack. They have permission to fire at will if it should happen, but they will organize themselves immediately after the first wave of arrows. I will warn the King."

With a short nod, Glorfindel obliged. Elrond turned his horse and trotted to the men.

"My scouts have seen evidences of orcs near the glade. They have not been able to see Legolas, but I'm told we are getting near."

The man turned and shouted orders to his soldiers. With precise movements, they all loosened the straps that held their swords, in order to have them at reach in case they needed them. The archers adjusted the quiver so the arrows would come out easily.

Elrond nodded in approval. "Be ready for any suspicious movement on the back. We'll guard our front."

"Agreed" The King said.

Elrond rode away until he reached the head of the army. Sighing, he thanked once more Celebrian for having been able to convince the twins to stay in Imladris. They were good warriors, but they would only add one more worry to the elf's already full of worries mind. Glorfindel joined him on his left.

"They could attack at any moment. I'm told they are in a large number. Let's hope the Valar are with us today."

The shout that filled the air prevented Elrond from showing his agreement.

"Orcs!"

* * *

Celebrian looked tenderly at his sons, who were sitting on his father's study looking out the window.

"You know that, for much you look, it is quite improbable they return this quickly." She told them, smiling at their worry and impatient.

"We know, nana, but we can't help it." Said Elrohir back. "We should be with them, and not here, sitting idly as if we were a young pair of novices."

"What use is our training for if we cannot use it when we are needed?" Complained Elladan, getting up from the window and nearing his mother, who had sat on the armchair.

"Your father has experienced warriors with him. He will be fine." He told them, knowing their nagging was only due to worry. "Besides, you have to stay here in case you have to put in practice your condition of sons of Elrond. Imagine an urgent diplomatic conflict takes place. Someone with enough influence would have to manage it."

"Erestor is wonderful solving 'urgent diplomatic conflicts'." Elladan countered.

"But I am not son to Elrond, Elladan." Erestor entered the study without bothering to knock. He bent his head before Celebrian with a soft murmur of 'My lady' and then looked at the twins. "I may have certain skills which allow me to 'convince' stubborn messengers to calm their chiefs down, but I'm not son to the Lord of the Haven and _you_ are. That's why you had to stay here."

"What of naneth? She is the Lady of the Haven. She has power enough." Elrohir interrupted.

"Sometimes, men trust strength over wisdom. They prefer to talk to a pair of young yet strong warriors rather than to an elleth who lacks muscle." Explained the she elf.

"Moronic." Said Elladan.

"Ignorance, I prefer to call it but, yes, both concepts are quite similar." Erestor corrected. Sitting on the chair Elrond used when receiving guest on his private room, he sighed and added. "Which reminds me why I am here."

"Oh, so you didn't come to visit your old friends?" Elrohir pretended offense.

Grimacing Erestor kept talking. "That's one of the reasons. The other is the information I have just been given by the frontiers guards."

The other three elves leaned on, interested.

"Unless Elrond appears all of sudden with a harmless Legolas right now, we may need both my facility and your status to prevent a _very_ urgent diplomatic conflict," he looked at Celebrian and her sons "for Thranduil has just crossed the borders of Imladris."

* * *

**We have Legolas fighting with a Nazgûl; Elrond, Glorfindel and Jaimy trying to overcome the orcs; and now here comes a furious Thranduil who wants to know why he has been risen from his nap in order to go to Imladris. Trouble is ensured! **

**Did you like it? If so, please, let me know! An 'I liked it' or 'You should stop writing, lock yourself in your house and stay there until the end of the world' are very much appreciated! ;)**

**Reviews Replies:**

**Guest:**** Was this soon enough? ;) Thanks!**

**Cute little girl:**** Thanks so much! Yes, it seems they had already met… mystery everywhere! **

**Ivi Towers****: English is my second language, you are right. I am still learning it, which makes me write stupid mistakes such as the ones you signaled. I always revise each chapter before publishing it, but there are some mistakes that elude my revision. I'm so sorry about them! I'll try to pay more attention to such errors in the future! Thank you very much for telling me! I hope that, if you notice any other mistake in future chapters, you will tell me as well! And you are not at all 'super picky'! ;) Thank you very much! I'm so happy you like my story! Thanks for your reviews, they make my day!**

**LOTCR: ****OH MY VALAR! BUT WHAT THE….. WHAT?! I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Gandalf himself? Wow, now **_**that**_** was unexpected! Guess I should laugh, for we have been saved! But Tolkien…. Where is he? He can't be dead. And Gandalf, where did he came from? NOW! KEEP ON! I NEED TO KNOW! Lol, this week's review-story was great. Ermm…20 C? Hot? When we are at 20 we feel like we are in Heaven. We are having now a heat wave from Sahara (quite usual in summer) and we are over 40 C. In some cities they are at 43 C. The main worry now are the fires. We have pretty bad fires each day in Spain, let's hope we are lucky this one and they are not too bad. There must be quite cold in Canada, which is the lowest temperature you've felt? Glorfindel should hear you wise advice. It is obvious he won't be able to stop Legolas. Completely obvious. Muahahahaha, yessss, vengeance is a great feelinggggg. That's my personal pay back to you ;) Thank you so much for you reviews, they mean worlds to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Temptation

**A/N: I just can say that I hadn't expected this would take me so long. Had I known, I would have told you, but I had some unexpected problems that needed urgent solution. I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, for following and favoriting :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Temptation**

Legolas gasped, as he crashed against the first line of trees. He had not been able to resist the blow of the Nazgûl. The creature was starting to gain terrain. Getting up, Legolas eyed him, trying to figure out which would be his next movement. The Nazgûl stood still, waiting for the Prince to get up. Legolas got a better grasp of his two knives and breathed deeply. He truly did not have an idea of how he was going to get out _alive_ of that situation. He felt the slow but incessant flow of blood running through his left cheek, which came from the gash just on his hairline. The Nazgûl kept standing without moving. Legolas had the feeling that he was having fun watching the elf struggling to keep himself up. The Prince was sure he was even smiling under that dark hood of his. That's it, if he actually _could _smile.

So, making his mind, Legolas squared his shoulders and lifted his weapons. The creature would not have fun at his expense if he could avoid it. However, the Prince did not run towards the Nazgûl. Instead, he mimicked his attitude and position, staying still.

"I see you have learnt, little prince. At last you have noticed you can't defeat me by throwing useless attacks," he said, his voice similar to a growl, "it took you a while."

Legolas chuckled. "I was just provoking you." He said.

"Sure. _Provoking_." After a few seconds, he added "I see Vanwe taught you well."

Legolas paled, his smile fading.

"Vanwe taught me nothing," he sputtered "his soul and mind were corrupted, just as yours."

"Oh but he _did _taught you a few tricks, do not try to deny it." He came closer to Legolas, who took a step back. "I am said to be able to look inside someone's heart. To rip their thoughts apart. I know your fears, Legolas, I see them. You are so strong and proud on the outside, but that is only a wasted try to cover your weakness and doubts. You fear, Legolas. You fear being perhaps like us. You fear Vanwe managed to somehow change your true being. Elves despise darkness and its creatures. They despise bloodshed." The Nazgûl kept approaching. "But you don't. You _enjoy_ killing. You like having the life of another in your hands, being able to control their fate."

"You lie." Legolas mumbled. "I kill only when I have to. And I have never enjoyed the sight of blood."

"_I_ lie?" the creature was sarcastic, "It's not me who lies, but you. You lie to everyone. You lie to your pitiful human father, to those elves of Imladris. Yes," he hissed, when a flicker of surprise painted Legolas face, "I know where you have been all this time. You lie to them and you lie to yourself. You are afraid they will reject you when they learn about you a bit further. What will the mighty king of Mirkwood say when he discovers he has an assassin as a son?"

"I'm not an-" Legolas tried. He didn't want to show it, but the Dark Rider's words were like arrows into his heart. He just wanted him to stop talking.

"Yes you are!" the Nazgûl shouted. "You are a killer! You will _never_ be an elf! You are like us, young fool, you are as dark as we. Stop denying and learn how to embrace it." He pointed at Legolas with his sword. "_You_ could be a warrior, elf, a true one. We can teach you. I can show you things you think impossible. You would be powerful, more powerful than any of those pathetic elves and humans of yours. You would learn how to direct all that rage you burn inside towards a real aim, you would learn how to use it."

Legolas was astonished. He was being offered to join the dark army by a… Nazgûl?. So that was why he was still alive. He wanted the Prince to go with him.

'Killer', he had said, and 'dark'. Two words that meant more than anyone could imagine to Legolas. For _years_ he had been wondering why he felt that satisfaction when ending with the life of an enemy. All that time trying to convince himself that it was because he was helping cleaning that world from the misery it was submerged in. But… was that the real reason?

He had known cruelty and death, he had seen them at a daily dose while growing up. Would it be so strange if they had found their way to Legolas' way of being?. Were they… part of him?. And if they were… would he be able to live with them, keeping them at bay, or would they grow stronger until they drowned him?. What the Nazgûl was offering him was tempting, of course it was. All in all, it looked like a way out to all his anguish.

"If you are as clever as I think you are, you will know what most suits you. You would at last find your place." The Nazgûl kept talking.

That was it. Legolas sighed and smiled. "You know? Everything you have said is true. I have had my doubts about my enjoyment when killing and I have always known that I would never really fit anywhere. Moreover, now that I have supposedly been 'found', I may have to spend some time among elves, and that does not really attract me very much. I don't know many things about their customs, but I do know that they like to sing under the trees watching days passing by. And it's something that I find rather _boring_. But… you are wrong in something." Legolas gained confidence as he talked. "You say I would find my place with you. Well, I do not think that is true. The problem is that I have _already_ found my place. It is a little town located in the Misty Mountains. There live people, good people, all of them ruled by a family which happens to be _my_ family. They gave me a love that I had never known before, I actually knew a happiness that I thought impossible to achieve. For the first time in my life, I felt I had found my way. And then, it comes you with words of power. And you harm my people. So… do you really believe I would want to follow you, who have inflicted me and the ones I care for pain and sorrow?"

The air got colder and thicker, surely because of the growing anger of the creature.

"I _will _direct my rage, sure I will." Legolas kept saying. "Towards you and the ones who follow you."

"Fool," hissed the Nazgûl, as he approached "you will regret being so blind."

Legolas moved into a defensive position. "Maybe. But not today."

The Nazgûl raised his weapon. Legolas took a deep breath, knowing what was about to come. He thought of his father, silently asking for his forgiveness for all the trouble he had caused him. He then thought of Nyme. 'Wait for me, my brother. I`m coming right now.'

Suddenly, before either of the two could make the first movement, a cry sounded across the woods. As in response, several other voices echoed through the trees. Legolas frowned, and he could tell the Nazgûl was slightly surprised as well.

"Legolas!" A voice was heard "Were are you?"

The Prince blinked, in surprise. "Father?" He asked.

A man armed with a sword and what looked like a pretty heavy armor emerged from the forest.

"Legolas!" The man repeated, eyeing the Prince. Then, after making sure that the elf was not, at least, life-threatening injured, he looked at the Nazgûl.

"Do not dare to touch my son, monster." He said, in a tone that made Legolas flinch.

The creature emitted a sound that reminded Legolas a laugh.

"Jaimy, _my King_. I must admit I hadn't expected you to overcome my orcs so soon." The Nazgûl talked on mock, trying to provoke the man.

"They were no match for men and elves all together." The King had walked slowly up to Legolas, putting himself in front of him and pushing him backwards.

"Oh, yes. The elves. How ill-timed they are." The Nazgûl kept provoking. "They are much more difficult to kill than your pitiful proud men." Then, with a swift movement, he took something from his tunic. "Speaking of 'men', I have something that I think belongs to you." He opened his hand and showed it to both Legolas and his father.

It was only when he saw the symbol craved on the hilt of the knife the Nazgûl was holding that the elf recognized it. It was Nyme's favorite weapon. It had been a present from Legolas to his brother. The Prince himself had helped craving the draws on the hilt, which represented the coat of arms of the human linage: a wolf, with a flame coming out of his mouth, surrounded by an incomplete circle of silver flowers with the shape of stars. The animal meant the courage, and sometimes loneliness, of men. The flame, the force and brightness of life. The almost complete circle symbolized the imperfection of everything. The flowers were Legolas' favorite part. They were real flowers, which could only be found on the highest mountain peaks of the Misty Mountains. They were star shaped because, according to a legend, a star had fallen from the sky and had landed on the mountains. There it had stayed, waiting for its time to go back to its place but, meanwhile, growing like a very special flower. Jaimy had once told Legolas that men longed for coming back to the place they were from, just as the star.

Legolas switched his gaze from the knife to the one who was holding it, looking at him with renewed hate. He tried to break the grip of his father, but the man stopped him grabbing him even stronger.

"Don't." He warned. "He just wants us to attack him."

"Very well, King", said the Nazgûl, "you are far cleverer than your 'son'. Although he is not really yours, is he? No, he belongs to elves, not men. However, the other one, Nyme-"

"Do not dare to pronounce his name, beast." Legolas sputtered.

"Or what? Will you kill me? You have already tried, Legolas, and you have not been able to. You are only alive because I cannot kill you. Not yet. But that day will come, do not fret, and then I will enjoy as I watch life escaping from your eyes. You won't have your brother's luck. He was granted a quick death. Poor boy, I liked him. He had courage. Pity. In the meantime, think about what I've told you. Maybe you change your mind"

The Nazgûl turned and walked to the woods. Jaimy kept grabbing Legolas, who was still trying to escape from his father. The creature disappeared in the trees. The man released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He looked around, noticing how much the zone had changed as soon as the Nazgûl had gone. The air was warmer now and a soft breeze moved the leaves. He turned and looked at the elf.

"What did he mean? Change your mind about what?"

Sighing and looking away, Legolas answered:

"Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Elrond reached Glorfindel, dodging the piled-up corpses of the orcs.

"Any fallen?" He asked, looking towards the men.

"Three men, no elf. There are not life-threatening injuries among elves either. However, I've been told there are some men who are in dire need assistance."

The elf-Lord nodded, sighing.

"Right, I'll check on them. Will you find Jaimy and Legolas and bring them here? If Legolas is injured call me immediately."

The blond warrior turned and walked towards his horse. However, before he could mount, he heard a whinny followed by the sound of hooves.

"I already told you. I'm fine. He didn't even touch me." A voice complained.

Glorfindel smiled, patting his horse. There would be not need to ride. The King of men rode in, with Legolas mounted behind. As soon as the animal stopped, the elf got down. Following close, the man took the horse by the brides and led him.

"I don't know where you think you are going, lad. You and I have a 'little' pending conversation."

"I just want to check on the men." Legolas sounded exasperated.

Glorfindel chuckled, surprised but pleased at the same time. Legolas was still young, but he already had that commander officer's sense of responsibility towards the well being of his warriors. He watched him talking to the injured and thanking them for their courage. Then, he went to the unharmed ones and thanked them as well. Glorfindel noticed how they asked with genuine concern how he was. After reassuring them, Legolas parted and faced his father. They could only exchange a few words before Elrond reached both. The warrior thought it wouldn't be inappropriate if he approached then.

"Why no one will believe me? I am really fine!" Legolas shook his arms.

"Well, not many people can boast of having an encounter with a Nazgûl and coming out _alive_ of it, so forgive our incredulity. How did you manage to escape him?" The elf-Lord asked with curiosity.

"I didn't escape. He _went away_. Can we discuss another thing now, please?"

"_Went away_? Are you saying the Nazgûl just walked and left?" Elrond ignored Legolas' petition.

"Yes, that is exactly what I've said. Shouldn't we start packing?" The Prince was crearly in a no-time-for-chatting mood.

"Why?"

"I don't know! He just went away! I don't know what happened! Can we _go_?" He remarked the last word.

After a moment of silent consultation with Glorfindel and Jaimy, Elrond nodded.

"Yes, let's go. The sooner we arrive to Imladris, the sooner I can attend the injured."

Legolas sighed and smiled. "Great!" He said, turning around and looking for his horse.

Guessing his thoughts, Glorfindel took him by the arm and lead him to the animals.

"We left your horse with the others. It should be over there." He signaled.

"Thank you." The answer was simple. Legolas walked towards them, having already gazed his mount.

"Legolas." Called Glorfindel. The elf turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You... you talked with the Nazgûl?" The warrior noticed how the Prince avoided looking directly at him.

"Yes, I did."

"And? Did he say something we should know?"

Legolas downed his head, noticing his cheeks blushing. He clenched his teeth are answered:

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

* * *

***Gasps* Legolas... do not lie to your elders!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review! It makes me write and edit faster, it really does!**

**Guest:**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry it took me this long! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ivi Towers:** Hahahaha, thanks so much! You make my day by telling me that! Punctual errors are something that I may not be able to avoid. In Spain, we have different punctuation rules. For example, when we want to write some dialogue we don't use the "", but the dash -. I read a lot of books in English, but even though I still have tons of errors in punctuation. I hope it is not too much annoying! However, I'll try to learn some of it so I can finally write correctly. Thank you very much for taking time to read, review and point out errors! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Piglet:**…... sorry? I'm so sorry for the delay! I must thank you for taking time to write not one, but two reviews. It showed me that you really like the story. In fact, it was thank you to your reviews that I decided that I had to update ASAP. They gave me the courage I needed! I'm glad you like the story and I don't plan to leave it unfinished, do not worry about that. I hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't drive you too much nuts! (We all need a life, if you find one, please tell me where ;) )


	11. Chapter 10: Encounters

**Here I am again! I'm quite nervous about this chapter so please, let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Encounters**

Legolas wished, for the tenth time in that past hour, they would arrive to Imladris soon. All the way back was proving to be pretty more unbearable than he had hoped. If it wasn't his father, it would be Elrond who approached to check on him. Or Glorfindel. Or any human warrior. Even the elves, who he had never seen before, seemed to be constantly watching him closely. As if he were to disappear in front of them at any moment. Come on... he had already had too much 'drama' for a day, he didn't plan on getting more of it. He would be a good boy and behave.

He heard the trot of a horse coming near him, and braced himself for another round of questions. The only unknown thing left was who would be the questioner this time.

Let's start with the guessing.

Would it be his father? The man had been hovering around for the past half hour, but now it seemed he had decided to talk to his son later on, in a more private room, so he had stopped his 'visits'. Maybe Elrond, then? It was a possibility, but Legolas didn't really thought it would be him. The Elf Lord had told him he just wanted to know whether he was really fine or not. After assuring him he had never ever been better, the Lord had left him with a reassuring 'I won't bother you anymore'. Legolas liked that elf.

He really hoped it wouldn't be Glorfindel. As much as Legolas could admire him -after all, he _was_ a great warrior and Legolas would like very much to achieve the greatness the blond warrior had gotten- the Prince knew he suspected something. He had been the first one to ask what the Nazgûl had said. And he had been questioning him, several times, each with different words but with an only meaning and purpose: to find out what they had been talking about. Legolas had always answered with the same elusive replies: 'nothing important', 'we just tried to provoke each other', 'the evil plan of the Dark Rider'. The answers had gradually become more and more sarcastic, until Legolas had been on the verge of answering about 'the good weather and the non stopping increase of the bread's price in Rohan', but intuition told him his father would not have approved it, so he just held his tongue. It wasn't that Legolas didn't want to tell them about the offer of the Nazgûl. He would have to. But not so soon. The Prince had still to think about it a bit further. He was still shocked. What could possibly want the Dark Lord of him?

"Legolas." Someone called him from behind.

The elf breathed calmer. It wasn't his father, nor Elrond or Glorfindel. It was just Nethorde, a friend of Nyme and his. The man lined up with Legolas and looked at him, amused.

"You were already betting on who would it be, right?" He chuckled. "And arming yourself up with a whole bunch of 'I'm fine' answers."

The Prince couldn't help but laugh.

"You have always read my mind as an open book." He said.

Nethorde nodded, smiling. After a few seconds, he asked:

"I know you will probably punch me for this but... are you alright?"

Legolas breathed deeply. Had it been any other person, he would surely have punched him right in the face. But it was Nethorde, and not any other person. He was a good friend, one of the few Legolas knew to whom he would trust his life. Always there, the man had saved him more times he could recall from a sure death. So... Legolas would spare him the pain.

"Yes, Nethorde, I'm fine. Just tired." He sighed. But the man looked at him, with a raising eyebrow and a questioning look.

"You just admitted I could read you as an open book, Legolas, I don't know what you are trying to do lying to me."

The Prince downed his head, a soft smile dancing on his lips. He really would have to try harder if he was to deceive that man.

But did he really want to fool him? More than anything, he wished to tell the truth to someone. To anyone, he did not really mind who it was. He longed for revealing that he was not at all fine. That he had just lost his brother to a foul creature who he had not been able to kill, not even to _touch. _He needed to talk about the black void inside him, which was fed by guilt and drowned every feeling which was not sadness, rage or angst. He had to talk about how his childish behavior had clouded his mind and had led him to go that day to the forest, improperly armed and, consequently, giving those men the perfect chance to get him. And then, when Nyme rescued him and it looked like everything would be no more than a bad memory, the Nazgûl makes his appearance -blame Legolas for that as well-. Nyme tells Legolas to run. And Legolas _runs_. That is the worst part of it. He ran. He could have stayed and helped his brother. Or, at least, die with him. But no. He had run. Legolas would never forgive himself for that.

"Legolas." Nethorde insisted, noticing the elf was absent in thoughts.

Bitting his lower lip, Legolas took a few seconds before, finally, answering:

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Legolas avoided meeting the other's eyes.

"Yes, fine you are. Legolas... I know how you must feel. You did what you could. You had been injured. You were tired. You were not yourself." The man tried. "Besides, the first time you see a Nazgûl is always the worst. They really chill the blood in your veins, with that dark hood of theirs and that creepy way of talking and moving."

Nethorde made an attempt to relieve the tension in the air, although it didn't work. Legolas kept staring at the floor, without reacting to a word of what the man was saying.

"It wasn't the first time..." He suddenly whispered, to no one in particular.

"I beg your pardon?" Nethorde frowned, crouching on his horse so he would be nearer to Legolas.

The Prince shook his head and said:

"No, nothing. Just nonsense. Thank you, my friend." Legolas took the bride strongly and made gesture to move on and leave the man behind, but the warrior took him by the arm and said:

"Wait. I found something in the forest which I think you would like to have."

Legolas looked at him with curiosity, wondering what would it be.

Nethorde took something from an inner pocket on his cloak and handed it to the Prince, who grabbed it with awe. The bright blade, the craved hilt. There was no doubt.

"Where did you get it from?" He asked, without taking his eyes off the weapon.

"It was in the forest. Maybe it fell off Nyme's cloak when he... well, when he was attacked."

Legolas nodded, even knowing that it couldn't be as Nethorde said. He had clearly seen the knife in hands of the Nazgûl. The creature had shown it to him. But it was here now, and it was exactly the same weapon The Prince would have recognized it with his eyes closed.

"In the forest, right?"

"Yes. I found it just by chance. I heard a noise and when I went to investigate, I found it on the floor."

A noise. Legolas' heart skipped a beat. An image of what may have happened was starting to appear on his mind.

"You heard a noise and then you found it?" He looked at the man.

"Yes. It was on the floor, clearly visible. It puzzled me. After the bad weather we have had, I'd have thought it would be buried under a pile of dirt and leaves, but no. It barely have any dust on it."

Legolas got his confirmation. The Nazgûl had left the knife there on purpose. Maybe it was kind off a reminder, so he would not forget what had happened. Maybe it was an act of goodwill so Legolas would think about what they had talked.

"Thank you, Nethorde. I thought I had lost it. I'm glad you found it." Legolas looked with genuine gratefulness at the man, who shrugged as if resting importance to the matter.

"Nyme would have wanted you to have it."

* * *

"I really cannot see why you can't tell me why I am here, Erestor. This is starting to sound to me like a bad joke."

"Thranduil, we would never have called you if we had no reason to, you know it."

"Yes, I know, and that's why I'm still here. But when can I know?"

"Patient, my King, you will discover soon enough. May I offer you some wine?"

Erestor reached the table and poured some of the liquid on two cups. Meanwhile, Thranduil paced restless up and down the room.

"And where is Elrond?" He asked, accepting with a nod the cup and sipping some wine.

"Not here." Erestor's famous inventiveness was failing him epically at the most ill timed moment.

"Yes, I know he is not here. But where is he? And Glorfindel?"

"Not here either."

"Valar, Erestor! I know he is not here either, I want to know _where_ they are. And what is going on here! You all seem so... uneasy?." Without pretending it, he made the last word sound like a question.

"Uneasy? Not at all!" Erestor chuckled. "Why would we be uneasy?"

"Yes, Erestor, enlighten me. Why would you be uneasy?" Thranduil looked directly at Elrond's counselor.

Erestor stirred nervously under the King's gaze. Those icy eyes, which were rather kind and beautiful when Thranduil was on good mood, were now trespassing him as a thousand daggers. Trying to pretend normality, Erestor smiled and turned, piling some scattered books all over the table.

Shooking his head in frustration, Thranduil approached Erestor and left the cup next to the book the elf was moving in order to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I'm just curious to know what is happening."

"I understand," Erestor sighed "and I'm really sorry I can't fulfill your wishes, but Elrond himself asked me to wait for him before..." Erestor did not know how to continue.

"Before you tell me anything." Thranduil helped. The counselor nodded, smiling with sympathy.

They were submerged by an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Celebrian made her very much appreciated entrance.

"Thranduil! I'm so glad to see you again! How is Enery?" She caught the King's hands as she greeted him, displaying the existing affection between both of them. Smiling widely, Thranduil answered:

"Celebrian, it always is a pleasure to enjoy your beauty." She chuckled at the flattery. "Enery is fine, thank you. She longs for seeing you and she asked me to tell you you should come to Greenwood this summer for a visit."

"Thank you, my dear King. We will gladly oblige." Then, exchanging a quick gaze with Erestor, she kept talking. "I see you and Erestor have been entertained."

"More than entertained, my lady." Thranduil laughed. "I think I have given Erestor a not very memorable time."

"I'll live." Smiled Erestor.

"So... you have been talking?" Celebrian asked, swifting looks between both Erestor and Thranduil.

"Yes, we have been talking. And no, do not worry, Erestor have not told me whatever he had been forbidden to tell me." Thranduil seemed exasperated.

Celebrian smiled at the look on the King's face, as he approached him once more and looked directly at him.

"Thranduil, be patient. It wouldn't be... advisable if you were told too soon."

"But what can it be that _has_ to wait this long? I really cannot think of a single thing which you could be hiding from me! I hope it is worth the wait!" He exclaimed, taking notice of the slight trembling on Celebrian's voice hen she answered:

"It is, Thranduil. It is.""

* * *

"At last." Elrond could not suppress a smile at the marvelous sight of Imladris, the Haven, appearing as a bacon of hope at the turn of the last curve of the path. Hadn't they been in such a hurry, he would have called to a stop just to enjoy for a few minutes the scene before him. The mist, which came from the falling waters of the river Bruinen, threatened to cover the houses of Rivendel, although Elrond knew it would never reach the place. All in all, the fog gave Imladris a certain air of mystery that only helped to increase the beauty of the landscape. Moving his eyes from the river to the houses, he saw the last rays of light making their way towards the mountain where the Sun chose to hid during the night. On their way, they enlightened the top of the highest buildings of the Haven, among which was his own house.

Home. Elrond was really anxious to be there. He hadn't been out much time, barely a day, but he already missed his family. Every time he went out of Imladris, every single time, he was very conscious he might not return to the Haven. You are not an Elven Lord without making some enemies. And, even powerful and strong that he might be, there was always a chance of not coming back.

Elrond was so submerged on his thoughts that he did not notice when Legolas put his horse near the Lord's until the Prince said:

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Elrond looked startled at him, but nodded:

"Yes, it is."

They didn't say anything else, letting themselves enjoy the sight. Then, with a deep breath, Legolas said:

"I have not thanked you yet, my Lord."

Elrond smiled and casted his eyes away of the Haven to look at the Prince.

"There is no need for that, Legolas."

"Yes, it is. You saved my life, healing me when I was injured. And... well, you have been very comprehensive while I... you know... while I assumed everything."

"Oh, so you have assumed it already?" Elrond looked surprised. Legolas chuckled.

"No, I've not. I still can't completely believe that everything you have told me is true. I can't help but try to look for an explanation which will let me out of all this." In a lower voice, he added "I'm not ready for this, my Lord."

Elrond studied the young elf carefully. He looked tired, not only physically, but mentally. It was about time that the rush of adrenaline met the weight of events, and the result of the meeting would surely leave a very pained Legolas. He had lost his brother, he had discovered who he really was, he had even discovered he was immortal, he had faced a Nazgûl. All that in less than two weeks. Elrond wondered how he was still standing.

"Legolas, I know how you must feel. But you have to be strong. Everything will be over soon. And, trust me," He had a bitter half smile on his face. "I don't think any of us are really ready for this."

The Prince smiled and sighed. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Anytime, young Prince. And please, call me Elrond."

Legolas nodded, appreciation clear on his eyes.

The Elven Lord turned his gaze to the Haven.

He froze.

There, in the front courtyard, stood two elves. Both were brown haired and fully armed, with a expression of readiness on their faces.

"Sweet Valar... so soon?" Elrond was shocked.

"Is there something wrong?" Legolas asked, puzzled at the sudden change of mood of the Lord.

"No... no, everything's fine." Elrond looked around, hoping to find Glorfindel. He was a little bit behind, but staring at the courtyard with a worried expression on his face. He had seen the elves as well. Elrond's and Glorfindel's eyes met, and the blond hurried his horse to where the Prince and his Lord were, the former with a confused expression on matching his fair face.

"Legolas," said Elrond as soon as the other warrior had reached them. "would you be so kind to ask your father to come here, please? And... well, I'd thank you if you... that's it-"

"If I stayed out of the way while you talk about things I cannot, or at least should not, hear. Yes, my _lord_, I understand." Legolas spoke coldly, any trace of the previous kindness now disappeared. He turned his horse and left two slightly embarrassed elves looking at him.

"Great. Now that I thought I had managed him to trust me." Elrond shook his head, disappointed.

"He will forget it and you will have him trusting you again soon." Glorfindel consoled. "You see them, don't you?" He asked, in a more serious tone.

"Yes, I do see them." The Lord nodded. "Tell me, Glorfindel. Could things get worse? And why do we always seem to have the worst of lucks?"

The warrior laughed despite the situation. "I don't know, Elrond. I guess we will discover as soon as things get worse."

"Why would they get worse?" A third voice joined the conversation. It was Jaimy. "And what have you done to my son? He seemed rather angry."

"We told him to get you our word. And we suggested him letting us talk... that's it... alone."

"Oh, that explains everything, then." The king had a wide smile on his face.

"Everything?"

"Yes," The man kept smiling. "when he came he told me that, and pardon me if I quote literally, 'those two prissy beautiful elves over there want to have a sentimental and private talk with you. I wish you the best of lucks."

That left the two 'prissy and beautiful' elves speechless.

"Sentimental?" Glorfindel managed, eyes wide open at the surprise.

"Beautiful? Prissy?" Elrond asked astonished.

Jaimy shrugged, although he could not hide the smile nor the funny look on his eyes.

"Legolas can be rather creative when he is not at pleasure."

"Really? I had not noticed." Glorfindel mocked. Elrond put a hand on his arm to stop him from talking more.

"We can discuss Legolas' creativeness later. We have far more important things to discuss now. For example, the presence of those two elves."

"Two elves? Forgive me if I do not get to understand the strangeness of two elves being in a city of elves." Jaimy said, after looking at the warriors on the courtyard which Elrond had signaled.

"The problem is that those elves are not from Imladris. They are fully dressed for battle and look at the clothes they wear. Green pants, darker green shirt. Garner cloak. And a silver leaf woven in the cloak. Those are not the colors nor the mark of Imladris. Those elves come directly from Mirkwood."

The King paled. "Mirkwood? You mean... the realm of Legolas elven father?"

"Yes, exactly that's what I mean. And I daresay they are not here alone. I'd hoped Thranduil would not arrive this soon." Elrond seemed worried.

"I see..." The King murmured. "And what now?"

"I'd rather we, I mean we three, talked to him first. And then we could call Legolas in to see him."

"Yes, that sounds right. I'd like to know this... Thranduil?

"Thranduil." Elrond corrected.

"Thranduil, that's it. I'd like to know him and leave a few things settled before he speaks to Legolas."

The Elven Lord nodded in agreement.

"Glorfindel," He called. "You will led Legolas by the back door. Accompany him to his room and tell him not to go out. Tell him to read a few books and wait until we go for him."

"Fine."

"And... Glorfindel? It seems things _could_ actually get worse."

* * *

"Read a few books? Really?"

"Really. This are quite interesting books, you'll enjoy them." Glorfindel handed the Prince an old and thick book. "'History and legends of the Ents', I remember I liked this one pretty much."

Legolas took it with a bored look on his eyes. He eyed it over and put it on the table.

"Glorfindel... come one, please. What is going on? Where is my father?"

"He is attending an urgent matter. Be a good elf and stay here." The warrior headed for the door and opened it. Before he went out, however, he turned and looked warningly at Legolas. "Sit down. Read. You have some water and juice on the jar. Enjoy yourself. Wait here."

"Juice? Water? Really? I was not born yesterday!" He shouted, as he watched Glorfindel close the door.

"This prissy and beautiful elf can't hear you!"

Legolas stared, open mouth, at the door.

* * *

"At last! I think I've never been so happy to see you, Elrond!" The King of Mirkwood exclaimed as he went to greet his old friend.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Thranduil."

After the formal greetings, the King and the Lord went to sit in the couch of Elrond's study.

"Where's Glorfindel?" Asked the blond one.

"He had to see someone. He'll come here soon. Thranduil..." He started.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've to tell you."

"Finally! I've been waiting for the explanation of my presence here since I arrived! Tell me, mellon, is there something wrong?" He sounded really concerned.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Elrond got up and paced down the room.

"You seem too much worried for 'nothing'. What's going on?" Now there were two worried elves in the study.

"Thranduil... I, that's it, we..."

"_You...?" _Encouraged the King.

"Thranduil..."

"Yes, my friend. That's my name." He got up.

"No, no. Sit down. There, yes, like that."

"You are starting to frighten me."

"Thranduil... we..." Elrond really did not know how to introduce the topic.

"Elrond, either you tell me what's wrong or I go to ask someone else. But I cannot sit here listening how you pronounce my name all day."

"He has been found."

There was no need who was 'he'.

"Found...?" Thranduil repeated, visibly paler. He smiled trembling. "What...?"

Elrond sat near the King and looked directly at his eyes.

"Yes, found. He has been found. Thranduil... your son, Legolas, has been found."

The King's chest went up and down with a new quick speed. He stared at Elrond, looking for any sign which would indicate it was only a joke. He found none. He casted his eyes away from Elrond's and looked at the floor. The Lord frowned.

"Thranduil? Are you with me?"

The King breathed deeply and nodded.

"Yes... I... yes. Where is he?"

Elrond stirred on his seat, knowing what was to come wouldn't like much the elf.

"He is here. No, no, sit down. Wait. You cannot see him yet."

"Yet? Are you serious?! My son, disappeared for years, is in your house and you say I can't see him yet?! Why?!"

"Because I would like to talk to you first."

Thranduil turned and looked surprised at the just arrived man.

"And who exactly are you?" Thranduil looked at both the man and Elrond, who had just got up and reached the man.

"I told you to wait." He was saying.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I need to talk to him."

"Anyone wants to explain me anything?" Thranduil agitatedly asked.

"Thranduil, let me introduce you to Jaimy, King of Bactal. Jaimy, this is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

Both bowed their heads with a short nod.

"Forgive me if I sound impolite but... what are you doing here?" Thranduil was clearly growing angrier.

"I wanted to talk to you before you saw your son, my King."

Thranduil squeezed his eyes.

"What do you know about my son?"

"Trust me, I know a few things about him." Jaimy chuckled.

"I do not see the funny side of this. Will anyone explain me this?" He looked at Elrond, demanding answers. But, before the Lord could explain himself, the man approached Thranduil and said:

"I'm the one with whom Legolas has been living all this time."

Both Elrond and Jaimy had been preparing themselves for every reaction they would have from Thranduil at the revelation, although it served for nothing when the King decided to jump over the man and grab his throat.

"You" He hissed. "You took my son away from me."

"Thanduil!" Elrond ran and took the King by his arms, trying to separate him from the man. "Tharnduil! You are strangling him!"

The man's face was already red, and the punches he was throwing to the elf seemed to have no effect.

"Thranduil, please!" Elrond managed to break them apart. They all sat on the floor, Jaimy panting, Elrond sending furious gazes at Thranduil and the King looking as if he was about to tuck his knife out of its sheath.

"Thranduil," Elrond continued, watching closely at the elf in case he would try another attack. "This man did not took your son away from you. You know perfectly well who did it. He rescued Legolas some years ago and took him to his city, taking care of him as if he were his own son."

Thranduil frowned, looking at the man.

"Is that true?" He asked, with suspicion on his voice. Not having regained his breath again, the man just nodded. "Then why didn't you brought him to the elves as soon as he told you who he was?"

"Thranduil, listen to me. You are not going to like this, but you must know that Legolas remembers nothing."

The King stared stunned at his friend.

"Nothing... nothing?"

Elrond shook his head.

"Yes. Nothing, nothing. His memory was somehow manipulated to lead him to think that his parents had been killed. He does not remember you, Thranduil. I'm sorry."

The King covered his face with both his hands.

"My King..." Adventured Jaimy. Thranduil sighed and looked at the man.

"I think I owe you an apology."

Jaimy waved his hand, turning it down.

"Do not worry, I'm fine. My King... I'd like to talk to you about Legolas. There are a few things that should be settled down before we call him."

The elf nodded, getting up from the floor and sitting down on the coach again. The other two followed him.

"First, you should know that I love Legolas as if he were my son, as Elrond already said. We found him twenty five years ago. He was a prisoner of men, among with some orcs. We took him to my city, in order to heal him and help him return to his family. But he told us that he had not family, that his parents had been killed by someone called Vanwe."

Thranduil felt hate grow on his heart at the mere name of the one who had kidnapped his son.

"He said he had not a family. He did not explain to us what had happened, nor he said anything about the years he had lived with Vanwe. He just said he had nowhere to go. That's when we, my wife, my son, who was thirteen by the time we found Legolas, and me, decided to let him stay with us. He became one of us, one of our family. We loved him, and he got to love us. He seemed as if he had never been loved before. I think that's why he got so attached to us so soon. Then my wife died and I had to take care of both them. My son, Nyme, and Legolas grow up together. They called one another `brother`. I had never seen anyone more united than them, my King. We really were a family."

"What happened?" Thranduil knew there had to be a reason behind the sadness that impregnated the man's words when he talked about Nyme.

"There was an accident. Legolas and I had a pretty heated argument. He... left. He escaped to the forest. He was captured by brigands. Nyme went out to rescue him and he managed to free him from them. But then... then was when the Nazgûl attacked."

Thranduil looked at Elrond, frowning and with wide eyes, looking for a confirmation. The Lord slowly nodded.

"A Nazgûl?"

"Yes. It killed Nyme, Legolas escaped. He got here. Lord Elrond healed him and told him who he really was. Then I arrived to the Haven. There is not much left to tell after that." He decided to spare, for the moment, the part in which Legolas escaped, again, and went to look for the Nazgûl on his own.

They fell silent. Thranduil trying to assimilate the huge quantity of information he had received all at once and Elrond trying to decide if he should bring Legolas now.

"I think we could bring Legolas now, Lord Elrond." Jaimy decided for him.

The elf nodded and said:

"Yes, you are right. If you may accompany me, so we can both tell Legolas that Thranduil is here. I think he will take it better if it is you who tells him."

The man got up and followed Elrond out of the room, leaving Thranduil trying to pretend he was tranquil. But how could he pretend he was calmed when he was about to see the one who had been torn apart from him so many years ago?

* * *

Legolas decided he was bored when he reached the chapter in which they talked about the cleaning habits of Ents.

He let a frustrated breath out and got up. Placing the book over his bed, he opened the door. He looked aside and saw no one. He would not be seen if he went out just for five minutes. Just five minutes and he would go back. It wouldn't harm anyone.

He walked down the corridor, hoping to see an open window or a door which would lead him outside. For much he walked, he saw none of the two things, so he started to despair. He wold have to return to his room without having been able to take a breath of fresh air. It was an elven house, and elves were supposed to love nature and that so why there were no doors to go out of the building? Shaking his head, he made his mind up to give in his fruitless search and return in order to go on learning about the Ents. However, before he could turn, he heard someone who was about to turn the corner. If they saw him, his father would get even angrier for having disobeyed a direct order and he had no desire to make the man angrier. He saw a closed door by his right. Relieved, he ran towards it and made it into the room before he could be seen. He waited for the footsteps to fade away before daring to make any movement. When he was sure he would not be heard, he turned and looked at the room.

He forgot how to breath when he discovered he was not alone.

In front of him, there was a tall elf, who looked at him with surprise. He was blond, with blue eyes. Legolas recognized the room. It was Elrond's study. The blond elf kept staring, making Legolas uncomfortable. He stared back. It was then when something on Legolas' mind stirred. That elf... he seemed familiar. As if he had seen him before. Maybe they had met before. The seconds passed by, but none of them made any movement. Legolas grew nervous. He had definitely seen him before. But... where? Those blue eyes, that blond hair. The nose, the mouth. Everything looked familiar. Suddenly, he noticed something. He had a fair resemblance with the elf. They both had a clear color of hair and eyes, which was not common among elves. They were both tall. And they were both bitting their lower lip.

Legolas put the pieces together. He felt his legs shaking under his weight.

Valar... he was not prepared for this.

He was not prepared to stand in front of his father.

* * *

**Aren't you excited? Because I am! Legolas got to see his father! Yay!**

**Anyone wants next chapter updated soon? If so say yes! Any reviews? ;)**

**Cute little girl: **** Thank you!**

**Ivi Towers****: And I'm glad you are so kind to help me! To be fair, I was worried about all the Legolas and Nazgûl chatting. I didn't know if it sounded stupid or even cheesy. It was a relief to know that you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	12. Chapter 11: Complete

**Here is it. Last chapter. Journey's end. I really hope you have all enjoyed this story. Your support has meant worlds to me. I wanted to send a big thank you to all those who have been there from the beginning. This story has gone so far thanks to you! **

**So... let's do this one more time: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Complete**

By Legolas´ mind crossed several words that he highly doubted his father would have approved. His _mortal_ father, at least.

He felt his lungs burning and realized he had been holding his breath since he entered the room. He let it go, as silently as he could. He seemed to think that, being still, the other elf would somehow not notice him. But he would have to be blind not to have seen Legolas, and the Prince was quite certain he would have not such luck.

Thranduil was not faring better than his son. He had not expected Legolas would just _appear_ in the study. And he was sure the Prince had certainly not expected him to be there.

'Say something.' He thought. But what could he possibly say?

The first years after the disappearance, when hope was still high, he had longed for hugging his baby child. He would wake up in the middle of the night and, unable to fall sleep again, would go to the gardens, where he knew no one was going to bother him, and pray to the Valar to see Legolas again. Those nights he would think of all the things he wanted to say to his son. He would tell him how much he loved him, how much he had missed him and how he was not going to let him out of his sigh ever again.

As years passed by and they had no news of the Prince, the once burning hope started to fade. He started to assimilate he might not get him back. He would still wake up in deep night, the only scenario of his dreams being the night his child had been taken from him; but he would not go to the gardens anymore. He would not send unheard prays to the Valar, nor he would think of what he would say when -_if- _he saw Legolas again. Eventually, determination would be replaced by resignation.

So he had done the only thing he could do. He had tried to forget. So hard, he had tried to come over it. Of course, it had been useless. If he managed to forget what had happened just for a minute, he would remember the next one. He would look at his wife and see grief on her eyes. He would walk down a corridor and, suddenly, recall the sweet laughs that had been once heard there. Or he would watch his own reflection on a mirror and notice how much his son had looked like him.

Over Mirkwood had fallen some kind of law of silence. No one would speak of the lost child, even though he was remembered by every one. When the elflings who had been born after Legolas' kidnapping asked their mothers why every year there was a night when they all would go to the main green to light candles and put them all over the grass, they would just answer that they had once had a Prince, a charming child who had been lost. And the elflings would just nod and follow their parents to the palace. There, they would down the candles on the ground and, silently, stand besides the other elves, as they watched with awe how the floor seemed to bright with its own light.

But now, it all seemed vain, past. Now Thranduil could not remember the sleepless nights nor the tears on his wife's eyes. All time and space had been suddenly reduced to the current moment and the current room, in which were he and his son.

The King seemed to escape from his hazel when he heard Legolas turning around and opening the door.

He had to act now and quickly.

"Hello." Thranduil, master of eloquence.

The blond Prince stopped as if he had been caught red-handed.

"... Hi. You know? I really need to go." He said in a haste, looking face to face to Thranduil, with sympathy marring his face.

"Wait a second. I just want to..." Thranduil got closer, his eyes not leaving Legolas'.

Legolas did nothing as the King closed the door behind him.

"Legolas."

The Prince looked down and, with a swift movement, freed himself from the uncomfortable position, being between the King and the door. He walked to the farthest corner in the room.

"They must be looking for me. Lord Elrond and my father."

The other elf cringed at the word 'father'.

"They can surely wait."

The Prince fell silent. Noticing his discomfort, Thranduil remained where he was, even if his instincts were all shouting and screaming him to get closer.

"Legolas." He called again. "Legolas, my child. I've waited a very long time for this. The Valar know it has been far too much time."

Legolas kept silent.

"I..." Thranduil stepped forward, but stopped when saw Legolas putting more and more distance in between. "Forgive my indecision, but you must understand this is a very important moment for me."

That caught Legolas' attention and he looked up.

"Is it?" He shyly asked.

"Of course it is!" The King chuckled. "How could it not be?"

"I thought you may have forgotten me."

Thranduil stared in bewilderment.

"Forgotten you? A parent does not forget his son that easily, Legolas."

The Prince resumed his examination of the carpet. Thranduil sighed. This time, when he came closer, Legolas did not move.

"So... I've been told you do not remember anything" Thranduil felt some dismay as he watched his son shook his head. "Not even me? I do not seem familiar to you?"

"I'm sorry." Legolas _did_ sound sorry.

The King smiled and decided to push that topic aside.

"Don't be. We will have time to know each other." Legolas stirred nervously under the King's gaze. The latest frowned. "Because...you will come, right? You will accompany me to Greenwood. You know you have a mother waiting there for you."

"I'm... I don't know. I guess I will have to." Legolas' heart started to race. That was exactly the turn he had wanted to avoid in their conversation.

"_Have_ to? You mean...you don't really want to come with me?"

"No, it's not that. Everything just happened too quickly. One day my parents are dead and I'm living with the ones who rescued me and then, all of sudden, my elven family happens to be alive and I am the lost Prince of a kingdom named Greenwood. My life has been an illusion, everything I've known is a lie. I'm confused. I don't know what I should do now." Legolas paced up and down the room, twisting his hands in prove of the anguish he was talking of.

Thranduil sighed, trying to understand. Surely his son had been through too much. He had undoubtedly become attached to those humans. But how comes that his own son did not want to return to his childhood home?

'A childhood he does not remember.' He reminded himself. This was going to prove far more difficult than he had thought. If Legolas could just remember something.

"I see." The King simply said.

None said anything for the next minutes. Legolas had stopped his pacing, looking now at the remains of an almost extinguished fire, having been neglected for a few hours. The Prince examined the other elf sideways. He took notice of the slumped shoulders and the sadness that was painted all over his countenance. He frowned. This should be a happy moment, just as Elrond had said when he had been told who he really was. But it was not. Somehow, he had made it go wrong. He had a knack for screwing things. Thranduil sat – or rather let himself fall- on the coach. Legolas watched the change the King had suffered in a matter of seconds. The tall, broad and fearsome King had vanished, giving way to a much more small looking elf, who seemed to be carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. It was the perfect sight of someone who had lost much, grieved more and that, when everything was about to end for good, had been taken back. It was the perfect sight of someone who had just given in.

Great, Legolas. Just great.

"You know?" The Prince caught Thranduil's attention. "I _do_ remember some things."

This seemed to cheer the King, if just slightly.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, actually. You see, since I was a child, I've had this dream, the same one, night after night. There is fire on it and I always hear a song."

"There was a fire when Vanwe attacked us that night." Thranduil pointed out. Legolas nodded.

"That's not all. I remember... a she elf. An _elleth, _as you say in your tongue. This elleth has a beautiful and long brown hair, which is carefully tucked behind her ears. Her eyes are of the color of the purest emerald. She is tall and thin, although that's not much, for all the elves seem to be like that. She looks nice." Both elves chuckled. "Seriously, she looks kind."

Thranduil looked tenderly at the Prince. "You know who she is?"

Legolas nodded again.

"You made the perfect description of your mother, Legolas." Making up his mind, Thranduil added. "Legolas, I do not want you to break your relationship with your father." It was difficult to say the word: after all, he was his father too. "I know what he did for you and I understand what you feel for him. But if you want to come with me, just for a few months, you would be more than welcome. You could meet your mother. You could know the place where you were brought up and... who knows? You may come to remember something of your life with us there. Besides, my people, Greenwood elves, they hold you dearly. They grieved with us when you disappeared. They will be thrilled to see you again."

Legolas saw the plea on the King's eyes. Sighing, he said.

"Fine. Yes. I will go with you. I want to know your realm. And I want to meet my... my mum."

Thranduil felt his heart warm at the comment. Half- chuckling, he whispered:

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll go. That's it... after I have settled some issues at home. My brother... Nyme, he died some days ago saving my life and I would like to visit his grave. And well, I'll have to talk to my father too." Legolas swallowed up the guilt he felt when talking about his brother.

"Of course. I heard about your brother. I'm sorry, I truly am. We all owe Nyme a lot for what he did."

'Yes, and we'll never be able to thank him' Legolas thought, stirring uncomfortably.

"Legolas, I..." Thanduil stopped there. Legolas looked at him encouragingly. The King smiled, blushing. "No, nothing. Nonsense."

"No, please! Go ahead, tell me."

"I just-"

Thranduil went silent and both elves turned their heads at once when they heard the door opening. The surprised face of the Lord of Imladris appeared, followed by the King of men

"Oh." The former exclaimed. "There is no need for presentation anymore, I suppose."

Smiling, Thranduil shook his head. He had wanted to tell his son how much he loved and missed him. He had wanted to hug him. Now, it would have to wait.

But, what were a few more days of waiting when he had done so for a whole life?

* * *

The delicate rays of moonlight that managed their way through the curtains were enough to wake Legolas from the light doze in which he had finally fallen. He sighed, abandoned to the idea of a sleepless night. It wasn't rare, though, all in all it had been an unusual day. He turned, so now he was laying on his back, face to face with the high cellar of the room. He recalled the conversation he had had with his father and that elf King, Thranduil. If the situation had not been so serious, Legolas would have laughed at the memory of the two protective Kings, both constantly fighting for Legolas' attention. And the two of them had the right to do so.

He had learned a lot that day. He had learned a bit about Greenwood and he had to admit it, he was curious to see the great forest. By the way Thranduil talked about it, the realm was big and beautiful in all its extension. The King had mentioned some kind of _dangers, _some dark monster that had the bad habit of attacking elvish patrols. However, Thranduil had not dwelt on it much, so Legolas had not insisted. After all, what was a realm without its enemies?

He had heard about his mother as well, the Queen. It seemed that she was exactly as Legolas pictured her, both physically and in spirit. She had been a loving mother, an exemplary one, until Vanwe had decided to take the Prince with him. Then, Enery had fallen into some kind of desperation that had pushed her until the very edge of fading. But with the aid of Thranduil and her friends, both in Greenwood and Imladris, she had recovered from the loss. She knew nothing of the happenings of the last two weeks, and Thranduil didn't want to send her a letter. He would tell her in person.

And that left the Vanwe matter. Legolas had always wondered why Vanwe had done what he had. Why he had kidnapped him. According to Thranduil, who, in spite of Leolas and the King of men many questions, had seemed reluctant to speak much of the topic, Vanwe was a vengative elf with whom Thranduil had had some kind of trouble in past years. It looked like Vanwe and the King had been friends some time ago, when Oropher, Legolas' grandfather, was still King. But something had happened and they had grown distant. Many years later, Vanwe had said he would take with him everything that Thranduil loved, just as, according to the dark elf, Thranduil had done with him before. The elf King had refused to talk more of it. He had promised to explain further next day.

And that was it. That was all that Legolas' had learned that day, which was not little when compared to what Legolas had known until that day. There were still many unanswered question, as what had happened between Thranduil and Vanwe. And, of course, there was one question Legolas would have to face all on his own. Why did the Nazgûl want the Prince to join him. At first, Legolas had thought the creature had wanted him because he was a good warrior. All in all, he had been training with Vanwe since he could remember, and that had made him a fearsome soldier. But now the Prince had the strange feeling that things were not as simple as that. He felt there was something else. He felt as if the Nazgûl had known exactly how well prepared Legolas was, how fit he was, had known everything about Legolas' weak spots.

Tossing this thoughts away, Legolas got up. He walked to the table in which he had left his weapons and tunic. Messing up a bit, he finally found what he was looking for. Drawing it from the improvised sheath, Legolas contemplated the bright blade of Nyme's knife. There, under the light of the moon, it looked as made of stars and rays of the silver medallion that ruled the night sky. The blacksmiths had done a good job forging it. Apart from the beautiful material that conformed the weapon, it had not much value. It had no jewels, nor it was made of a noble metal. But Legolas could not have cared less. It had been Nyme's. It was a treasure to the Prince.

And a reminder as well. A reminder of what had happened. A reminder of the pending issue he had with his brother's killer. So the knife was both a pleasant and a bitter memory.

Still holding it, Legolas reached the closed balcony. He opened the door and went outside. The chill of the night greeted him. Good, it would help the elf clearing his mind. It was a nice place, Imladris, and there lived nice people on it. Legolas knew they would all get along rather well. He looked at the forest, now quiet and resting. Dawn was near. It would be not too long before the first birds awoke, and the place would be again bustling with activity. He smiled.

A whole new life awaited for him. Out there, an entire world which he would have to explore. A feeling of excitement ran through his veins. Who knew what he would discover. He would meet new people. He would have to learn much in order to tally what it would be expected of him. But, for now, it didn't matter. Nothing of that mattered.

For now he knew he had his father. He had friends, human and elves, who would stand by his side no matter what. He had lost much, that was true, but he would gain much more. Holding the knife even closer to his chest he breathed.

And for the first time in many years, he felt complete.

**THE END**

* * *

**Last chapter is always the hardest to write. I hope I did it well. Any comments about this chapter, or about the story? I would love to hear what you think!**

**By the way, stay tuned because I do plan on posting another story. There are some mysteries to solve yet! See you in September, have a happy holidays and take care! :)**

**Guest****: **Thank you so much! I'm very happy you think it is good! I'm relieved you like all the Legolas and Nazgul stuff, I wasn0t sure if it would work, but it looks like it did! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

**Ivi Towers**: Hahahaha, I'm an evil writer, am I not? I'm in love with cliffies! Oh, yes. It took its time. Eleven chapters! But they finally met,, thank the Valar. I'm so sorry about the mistakes. There are sometimes when spelling is my worst enemy. In Spanish, we write the word as we pronounce it, but in English... dude, there are sometimes when I can't believe a word is pronunciated as it is! So accept my apologies. My beta is back in town, so I'll be able to send her next chapters of next stories, so let's hope this is the last full of mistakes chapter you have to read from me! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Piglet:** was this soon enough? I hope it was! Thank you very much for your support, I hope you liked this last chapter!


End file.
